<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alice i królicza nora... by LionLena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008728">Alice i królicza nora...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena'>LionLena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Sunshine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Family, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Lost Child, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Protective Parents, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Psychologists &amp; Psychiatrists, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLena/pseuds/LionLena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice ma już 8 lat, chodzi do szkoły i wiedzie cudowne życie... Jak mogłoby być inaczej? W końcu jej rodzicami są Tony Stark i Steve Rogers.<br/>Wszystko jednak idzie nie tak podczas szkolnej wycieczki do zoo, gdzie zostaje porwana.<br/>Kto ją porwał? Po co?<br/>I najważniejsze, kiedy jej tatusiowie ją odnajdą?<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>I czy może być coś gorszego od samego porwania?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Are My Sunshine [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Alice rozejrzała się znudzona po okolicy. Był ciepły, jesienny dzień, a drzewa były pokryte kolorowymi liśćmi, które od czasu do czasu podrywał wiatr. Szczerze mówiąc było to dla niej bardziej interesujące niż szkolna wycieczka i gadka przewodnika. Lekko odsunęła się od klasy, z którą zwiedzała nowojorskie zoo i zbliżyła w stronę drewnianej ławki. Nie chodziło o to, że nie lubiła tego miejsca. Ona uwielbiała zwierzęta. Problem w tym, że zawsze zwiedzała je z tatusiami lub którymś z wujków albo z którąś ciocią i zawsze było to o wiele fajniejsze. Choćby dlatego, że mogła decydować jakie gatunki chce obejrzeć. Na dodatek z reguły, gdy była z tatą lub papą, pracownicy zoo rozpoznawali superbohaterów i pozwalali im wchodzić tam, gdzie zwykli ludzie nie mieli wstępu. Nie wspominając już o tym, że Stark był hojnym fundatorem ogrodów zoologicznych i wspierał fundacje ratujące ginące gatunki. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Alice była już sfrustrowana innymi dziećmi, które nie chciały odejść od wybiegu z szympansami. Były to jej najmniej ulubione zwierzęta i chciała już iść dalej. Nagle przypomniała sobie o tygrysie w zoo, który miał na imię Tony. Poznała go, gdy był małym kociakiem, a Stark został jego wirtualnym opiekunem. Miała wtedy okazję go pogłaskać, a nawet chwilę się z nim pobawić. Potem, gdy urósł, już nigdy nie mogła się do niego zbliżyć, ale wciąż go kochała i był obowiązkowym punktem jej wycieczek.<br/>Dziewczynka podbiegła do jednej z trzech nauczycielek, pani Anny. Była to wysoka, szczupła, blondynka po pięćdziesiątce.<br/>- Proszę pani, czy odwiedzimy duże koty? I tygrysa Tony'go?<br/>Kobieta spojrzała na nią zirytowana.<br/>- Alice, to też wycieczka innych dzieci, nie tylko twoja. Mamy jeszcze tyle w planie. W tym goryle i lemury.<br/>- Nie lubię goryli.<br/>- Jak już powiedziałam, to wycieczka całej klasy, a nie tylko twoja, młoda panno. Jeśli ci się nie podoba, to usiądź tam na ławce i poczekaj, aż przejdziemy dalej.<br/>Dziewczynka zwiesiła głowę i poczłapała we wskazaną stronę. Zdołała jednak jeszcze usłyszeć, jak nauczycielka skarży się innej, mówiąc:<br/>- Och, ona jest taka rozpieszczona przez tego Starka. Czemu nie posłał jej do prywatnej szkoły?<br/>Alice zagryzła wargę i spojrzała na nią wściele. To w tamtym momencie postanowiła, że sama pójdzie do ulubionego tygrysa.<br/>*<br/>Szybko przekonała się, że znalezienie odpowiedniej trasy wcale nie było takie łatwe. Zawsze była z kimś i nie skupiała się na zapamiętywaniu ścieżek, tylko na oglądaniu zwierząt. Poza tym widok z ramion papy był zupełnie inny, niż ten z ziemi. Nagle wszystko zdawało jej się takie duże i obce. Zrozumiała, że się zgubiła i zaczęła panikować. Rozejrzała się, ale nigdzie nie widziała swoich szkolnych kolegów i nauczycielek. <br/>Przełknęła ślinę i stanęła z boku alejki. Wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i ciężko westchnęła. <br/>Nie miała innego wyjścia. Czuła, że rodzice nie będą zadowoleni, ale tylko jej tata był w stanie ją namierzyć i poprowadzić odpowiednim drogą.<br/>Nim jednak nawiązała połączenie, podszedł do niej mężczyzna ubrany w koszulkę z logo zoo i czapkę z daszkiem.<br/>- Cześć. Zgubiłaś się? - zapytał i uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie.<br/>Alice przez chwilę mu się przyglądała, ale w końcu schowała z powrotem telefon i przytaknęła głową. Była zawstydzona i nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.<br/>Mężczyzna przyklęknął i powiedział:<br/>- Mam na imię Max i spróbuję ci pomóc. Jak masz na imię?<br/>- Alice.<br/>- Ok, Alice. Gdzie widziałaś po raz ostatni swoją mamę?<br/>- Byłam ze szkolną wycieczką - mruknęła.<br/>- Ach, to znacznie ułatwia sprawę. Na pewno mieliście przewodnika. Pamiętasz jak miał na imię?<br/>- Yyy... Jared?<br/>- Tak, znam go. Poczekaj tu chwilkę.<br/>Wstał i odszedł kawałek od niej, a następnie wyciągnął krótkofalówkę.<br/>Alice przyglądała mu się jak rozmawia i kiwa głową. Po chwili wrócił do niej i szeroko się uśmiechnął.<br/>- Ok. Wszystko już wiem. Są przy wybiegu dla słoni, ale to dość daleko. Znam jednak skrót. Wyjdziemy na chwilę bocznym wyjściem i wejdziemy innym.<br/>Wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona z lekkim wahaniem złapała go za dłoń. Max wydawał się przyjazny, więc nie rozumiała czemu miała dziwne obawy.<br/>Może był to sposób w jaki schylał głowę sprawiając, że czapka zasłaniała mu całą twarz. Wujek Bucky czasem tak robił. Wytłumaczył jej kiedyś, że to stary nawyk z czasów, gdy musiał się ukrywać i nie chciał, żeby jakaś kamera go zarejestrowała.<br/>Jednak dlaczego Max miałby tak robić?<br/>Kiedy zeszli z brukowanej drogi na piaskową, zaczęła czuć coraz większy niepokój. Nie było już innych ludzi, a gęste krzaki utrudniały widok. Na dodatek mężczyzna przyspieszył kroku tak, że zaczął ją ciągnąć.<br/>- Proszę pana, ja... - Zatrzymała się, a on spojrzał na nią ze złością. - Ja chcę wrócić na tamtą drogę. Zadzwonię do taty. On zaraz tu przyleci...<br/>- Idziemy! - krzyknął, a ona nagle zrozumiała, że wszystko było nie tak, jak powinno.<br/>- Nie!<br/>Próbowała mu się wyrwać, ale jego dłoń z łatwością ściskała na raz obydwa jej nadgarstki sprawiając jej ból. Poczuła łzy zbierające się w jej oczach.<br/>Mężczyzna wolną ręką wyciągnął kawałek białego materiału z kieszeni i przycisnął do jej buzi zasłaniając usta i nos.<br/>Poczuła dziwny zapach, a po chwili jej ciało stało się cięższe. Już nie miała siły walczyć. Porywacz z zadowoleniem podniósł ją i przytulił do siebie. Dla kogoś postronnego miało to wyglądać na ojca niosącego śpiącą córeczkę.<br/>*<br/>Młoda nauczycielka, Jenny, podeszła do Anny, która akurat była zajęta przeglądaniem się w kieszonkowym lusterku.<br/>- Chyba nie ma z nami Alice - szepnęła.<br/>Starsza kobieta spojrzała na nią zaintrygowana.<br/>- Jak to?<br/>- No nigdzie jej nie widzę, Amanda mówi, że ostatni raz ją widziała, gdy oglądaliśmy szympansy. Co robimy?<br/>Anna zaczęła się rozglądać dookoła, potem sapnęła zirytowana.<br/>- To dziecko jest niemożliwe. Och, pójdę ją poszukać, pewno wciąż siedzi obrażona na ławce, a wy kontynuujcie.<br/>Jenny wyglądała na wyraźnie zszokowaną.<br/>- Nie zawiadomimy nikogo? Przewodnika, pracowników zoo... Rodziców?<br/>- O nie! Tych na pewno nie. Wiesz jakie zrobią nam tu piekło? Rozpieszczają tą małą na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, a ona nimi rządzi jak chce. Naprawdę, chociaż Kapitan Ameryka powinien mieć do siebie więcej szacunku...<br/>Jenny miała ochotę przewrócić oczami. Naprawdę martwiła się o dziewczynkę, ale nie ona była osobą decyzyjną.<br/>- No dobrze, ale naprawdę powinni wiedzieć.<br/>Starsza kobieta obdarzyła ją surowym spojrzeniem.<br/>- Nie! - warknęła. - Za dwadzieścia minut na pewno się znajdzie, a oni będą robić dramat przez godzinę. Wiesz, co się stało z panem Jakubem od wychowania fizycznego? <br/>- Podobno trochę przesadzał i kazał młodszym dzieciom wykonywać ćwiczenia dla starszych przez co został przeniesiony.<br/>- Oj tam, wielka rzecz. Po prostu hartował dzieciaki. Alice spadła z równoważni i skręciła kostkę, a ci po prostu wpadli do szkoły, jak dwa rozjuszone byki. Myślałam, że Stark jest najgorszy, bo narobił tyle wrzasku, ale potem usłyszałam, że Rogers wziął Jakuba na "osobisty trening". Mówił coś o tym, że skoro on każe wykonywać dzieciom ćwiczenia ponad ich miarę, to on też mu to zafunduje. Biedny Jakub potem był miesiąc na zwolnieniu, a potem przenieśli go do jakiejś innej szkoły, gdzie pracuje jako woźny.<br/>- Och, cóż to przykre... Ale idzie Pani jej poszukać?<br/>- Idę, idę.<br/>Anna machnęła rękami i odeszła.<br/>*<br/>Max bez problemu wydostał się bocznym, nieużywanym wyjściem, które kiedyś było wykorzystywane przez pracowników zoo. Po modernizacji zostało zamknięte i zapomniane. Dorobienie odpowiedniego klucza nie stanowiło jednak dla niego żadnego problemu. Potem szybko udał się do ślepej, wąskiej uliczki, gdzie stał ciemnozielony samochód dostawczy.<br/>- Lucas!<br/>Boczne drzwi nagle się otworzyły i pokazał się młody chłopak o piegowatej twarzy.<br/>- Jo! Masz świnkę!<br/>- Stul pysk i nie wrzeszcz tak - syknął i ostrożnie położył Alice z tyłu. - Bierz się do roboty. Rozbierz ją i ubierz w nowe rzeczy.<br/>Max chwycił wcześniej przygotowaną torbę z ubraniami i zaczął wyszukiwać te, które pasowałyby na dziewczynkę.<br/>W tym samym czasie Lucas zdążył zdjąć jej bluzę, wyjąć komórkę z kieszenie, a także pozbyć się kolorowego zegarka.<br/>- Zdejmij jej też buty - mruknął od niechcenia Max.<br/>- Co?<br/>- Buty! Czytałem na forum, że teraz są takie specjalne z wbudowanym GPS.<br/>- Czytałeś na forum dla porywaczy?<br/>- Nie, idioto! Forum dla rodziców. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, jak chronią swoje pociechy, to tam jest najlepsze miejsce.<br/>- A ok...<br/>Młodszy mężczyzna złapał za nożyczki.<br/>- Co ty robisz?!<br/>Starszy brutalnie złapał go za nadgarstek.<br/>- No... Mieliśmy zmienić jej... Wygląd?<br/>- Ale nie tak? Zamawiający chcą dziewczynkę z długimi włosami. <br/>Max w fachowy i wyuczony sposób zrobił z długich włosów kok, a następnie schował go pod czapkę z daszkiem.<br/>- Tak to się robi.<br/>- Sorry, no wiesz, że to mój pierwszy raz.<br/>- Mam to w dupie! Jeśli coś spieprzysz, to zabiję cię. Spójrz tylko na nią. To idealny towar. To nie świnka z jakiegoś przytułku. Pewno jej rodzice to jacyś prawnicy, albo architekci nadziani kasą, którzy chuchają i dmuchają na nią. - Mocno uderzył młodszego w ramię. - Ruchy młody!<br/>Lucas szybko wyrzucił pozostałe rzeczy w kąt i związał dziewczynkę. Max wskoczył na miejsce kierowcy i ruszył, gdy tylko wszystko było skończone.<br/>*<br/>Anna zaczęła odczuwać niepokój po czterdziestu minutach poszukiwań . Dziewczynki nigdzie nie było, a ona już nawet podejrzewała, że ta mała "diablica" po prostu wezwała swojego szofera i wróciła do domu. W końcu uznała, że potrzebuje pomocy i wróciła do swoich koleżanek. Wycieczka się już kończyła i nauczycielki zamierzały zaprowadzić dzieci do autobusu.<br/>- Amanda, Jenny! <br/>Kobiety podbiegły do niej. Na ich twarzach malował się niepokój, w przeciwieństwie do Anny, która wyglądała na zirytowaną.<br/>- Nie ma jej - pisnęła najmłodsza. - Co teraz?<br/>- Nic - warknęła starsza kobieta. - Amanda, ty zabierzesz dzieciaki z powrotem do szkoły. Ty - wskazała chudym palcem na Jenny - pomożesz mi jej szukać. Poprosimy pracowników, ale broń boże nie powiemy im, że chodzi o dziecko Starka.<br/>Amanda, rudowłosa kobieta o zielonych oczach, nie wyglądała na zachwyconą.<br/>- W porządku - mruknęła. - Ale jeśli nie znajdziecie jej w ciągu najbliższej godziny, to zadzwonicie do pana Starka albo pana Rogers'a.<br/>- W porządku - odparła Anna i przewróciła oczami.<br/>*<br/>Po kolejnej godzinie poszukiwań, Jenny postanowiła działać. Wyciągnęła służbowy telefon i odszukała kontakt zapisany jako <em>"S. Rogers-Stark"</em>. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszała zdecydowany, męski głos.<br/><em>- Steve Rogers, słucham. </em><br/>- Umm... Jestem nauczycielką pana córki i... Byliśmy na wycieczce w zoo. Bardzo mi przykro proszę pana, ale Alice się zgubiła. Nie możemy jej znaleźć.<br/>Usłyszała szelest i skrzypienie, a po chwili krzyk: <em>"Tony!" </em><br/><em>- Czy wciąż jesteście w zoo? </em><br/>- Tak - odparła z ledwością tłumiąc drżenie głosu.<br/><em>- Będziemy tam za dziesięć minut - warknął i rozłączył się. </em><br/>*<br/>Osiem minut lotu zdawało się najdłuższym lotem w jego życiu. Niespokojnie skakał po pokładzie statku i zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jego mąż może stać tak nieruchomo. Jednak przy dłuższym przyglądaniu się wiedział, że Steve nie był spokojny. Widział to po sposobie w jaki napinał szczękę i w dłoniach które, co chwile zaciskał w pieści. Znał swojego męża zbyt dobrze. Doskonale wiedział, że w środku Kapitana szaleje huragan.<br/>Westchnął ciężko i usłyszał, jak Nat mówi:<br/>- Lądujemy.<br/>Gdy tylko otworzyła się klapa, on, Steve, Bucky, Sam i Nat wyskoczyli na zewnątrz.<br/>- Poszukam jej z góry! - krzyknął Falcon i natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze.<br/>- Poszukamy pokoju z monitoringiem - powiedziała Czarna Wdowa i odbiegła wraz z Zimowym Żołnierzem.</p>
<p>Tymczasem do nich podbiegła młoda kobieta.<br/>- Panie Stark, Panie Rogers, tak bardzo przepraszamy. To był nasz obowiązek... Gdy tylko zauważyłyśmy jej brak, Pani Anna poszła jej szukać, ale...<br/>- Kto był za nią odpowiedzialny?! - warknął Tony.<br/>- No... Alice jest z grupy pani Anny.<br/>- Kto widział ją po raz ostatni? - zapytał Steve.<br/>Starał się nie podnosić głosu tak, jak mąż, bo widział, że kobieta była o krok od ataku paniki.<br/>- Pa... Paniii Anna... - wyjąkała.<br/>- Gdzie ona teraz jest?<br/>Wskazała palcem w stronę, gdzie stała starsza kobieta. Steve na moment ścisnął delikatnie ramię młodej nauczycielki. <br/>W przeciwieństwie do Jenny, Anna wydawała się spokojna.<br/>- Panowie, naprawdę nie musicie robić takiego zamieszania - powiedziała, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła. - Jestem pewna, że zaraz się znajdzie.<br/>Steve zmarszczył brwi i zapytał:<br/>- Kiedy ostatni raz ją widziałaś?<br/>Choć miał spokojny głos to czuł, jak wściekłość i panika zalewają jego organizm.<br/>- Yyy... To było około pierwszej popołudniu.<br/>Stark spojrzał wściekle na nauczycielkę.<br/>- Jesteś idiotką?! Czemu zadzwoniłaś do nas dopiero po dwóch godzinach od jej zaginięcia?! Skończona debilka!<br/>- Panie Stark... Alice była marudna, koniecznie chciała zobaczyć tygrysa i myślałam, że...<br/>Tony błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż przed nią i wręcz warczał. Steve delikatnie złapał go za łokieć, w obawie, że za chwilę nic nie będzie w stanie powstrzymać jego męża przed fizycznym skrzywdzeniem nauczycielki.<br/>- Zamknij się - powiedział cicho, ale kobieta miała wrażenie, jakby wrzasnął jej tuż do ucha. - Jeszcze jedno słowo, którym spróbujesz zrzucić winę na moje dziecko, a stracisz nie tylko pracę.<br/>Nagle cała pewność siebie uleciała z Anny. Przełknęła ślinę i skurczyła się w sobie.<br/>- Ja... Przepraszam, panie Stark. Naprawdę myślałam...<br/>Tony już jej jednak nie słuchał. Podszedł do dyrektora zoo, który natychmiast powiedział:<br/>- Panie Stark jesteśmy zszokowani. Z naszej strony mogą panowie liczyć na stu procentowe wsparcie w poszukiwaniach córeczki. Już udostępniłem pańskim ludziom pokój ochroniarzy i nagrania z kamer.<br/>- Dziękuję. Czy jest jakaś możliwość, że mogła dostać się na wybieg tygrysów? Lubi szczególnie Tony'go.<br/>- Wszyscy opiekunowie zwierząt są w pełnej gotowości. Niebezpieczne zwierzęta zapędzili do wewnętrznych klatek i przeszukują wybiegi, niestety jak dotąd bez skutku.<br/>Tony zaczął się szaleńczo rozglądać.<br/>- Mimo wszystko idziemy do tygrysów - odparł i ruszył przed siebie wiedząc, że mąż jest tuż za nim.<br/>Kilkanaście minut później usłyszeli w komunikatorze głos Bucky'go.<br/>- Chłopaki... Mamy coś. Przyjdźcie do nas.<br/>*<br/>Steve poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot, gdy tylko spojrzał na twarz Bucky'go. Dla postronnych mogło się wydawać, że jest on pozbawiony emocji, ale on widział w oczach przyjaciela szczery niepokój. <br/>- Musicie to zobaczyć - mruknął i pokazał im nagranie.<br/>Zobaczyli faceta rozmawiającego z ich małą dziewczynką, a potem odchodzącego z nią w stronę bocznej ścieżki.<br/>- To nie jest pracownik zoo, prawda? - zapytał Stark, choć dobrze znał już odpowiedź.<br/>- Nie - szepnął Bucky.<br/>- Ta czapka i koszulka to zwykła podróbka - mruknęła Nat.<br/>- Wiedział, jak unikać kamer, nie widać jego twarzy. Zaprowadził Alice poza ich zasięg i zniknął - odparł James, a po chwili ponuro dodał: - Nie ma jej już na terenie zoo. Została porwana.<br/>Tony zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu męża i starał się uspokoić szalejące myśli. Steve natomiast wyglądał na kompletnie zagubionego. W końcu Natasha przejęła dowodzenie.<br/>- Sprawdźmy wszystkie uliczki boczne, może znajdziemy coś co naprowadzi nas na kolejny trop.<br/>Bucky podszedł do nich i lekko poklepał ramię Kapitana.<br/>- Znajdziemy ją. Nie wiem jeszcze, kto ją porwał, ale możecie być pewni, że rozszarpię go na strzępy i odzyskam Alice.<br/>*<br/>Kilkanaście minut później stali w wąskiej uliczce i przeglądali śmieci, a gdy znaleźli ubrania, które należały do Alice, Tony z trudem powstrzymywał wymioty.<br/>- Co do cholery?! Dlaczego jej to zrobili?<br/>Bucky spojrzał na niego współczująco.<br/>- To doświadczony porywacz, a właściwie porywacze... Jestem pewny, że nie był sam. Zmiana ubrań, wyglądu, to powszechna praktyka, żeby zmienić tropy poszukujących. Na nic teraz informacja w mediach, jak była ubrana. Rozumiecie?<br/>Przytaknęli, ale tak naprawdę nie rozumieli.<br/>Nie rozumieli dlaczego, ktoś zabrał od nich ich córeczkę?<br/>Nie rozumieli, jak los mógł być tak okrutny?<br/>Nie rozumieli, po co to wszystko? <br/>W pewnym momencie Steve opadł na kolana i schował twarz w dłonie. Jego świat po raz kolejny się rozpadł. <br/>Jak przez mgłę słyszał głos Tony'go, który mówił, że są avengersami i nie poddadzą się tak szybko, że ją odnajdą.<br/>*<br/>Alice czuła się dziwnie, jakby za długo kręciła się w kółko. Czuła, że ktoś niesie ją w ramionach. Uchyliła oczy i widziała nad sobą betonowy sufit i stare jarzeniówki. Wciąż nie do końca wiedziała, co się dzieje.<br/>- Tata? - mruknęła i spróbowała poklepać swojego rodzica po piersi.<br/>Zmarszczyła brwi, gdy nie wyczuła reaktora. Na dodatek nie mógł być to tez jej papa. Nie wyczuwała znajomych, silnych mięśni.<br/>Usłyszała nad sobą chichot.<br/>- Nic z tego głupiutka. Ani tata, ani mama, tylko twój nowy pan.<br/>Głos był złowieszczy i wwiercił się w jej czaszkę.<br/>Dziewczynkę natychmiast zalała panika i zaczęła się wyrywać i ku jej zaskoczeniu została po prostu upuszczona. Jęknęła i nim zdołała sama się podnieść, została siłą pociągnięta na nogi.<br/>- Świetnie - warknął obcy mężczyzna. - Możesz sama łazić, to nie muszę cię już dźwigać.<br/>Próbowała się wyrywać i krzyczała, ale wciąż była oszołomiona środkiem usypiającym.<br/>Mężczyzna zaciągnął ją w stronę metalowych drzwi. Otworzył je i wepchnął do środka. Dziewczynka rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, w którym znajdowało się co najmniej dziesięcioro innych dzieci. Była jednak w takim szoku, że postanowiła nie zawracać sobie nimi głowy. Podbiegła do zamkniętych drzwi i zaczęła uderzać w nie rączkami krzycząc:<br/>- Otwórzcie! Ja chcę wyjść!<br/>Najstarszy z chłopców, mających około dwunastu lat burknął:<br/>- Uspokój się, bo przyjdą tu i dostaniesz karę.<br/>Odwróciła się powoli w jego stronę.<br/>- Moi rodzice mnie uratują i to ci porywacze dostaną karę.<br/>Drugi z chłopców zaczął się śmiać.<br/>- Tak jasne. Tak jak nasi rodzice... <br/>- Nic nie rozumiecie! Mój tata jest Iron Man'em, a papa to Kapitan Ameryka!<br/>Część dzieci zaczęła się z niej śmiać, a kilkoro patrzyło w szoku.<br/>- Ty naprawdę tak myślisz? - zapytała brązowowłosa dziewczynka o zielonych oczach. - Ale to sobie wymyśliłaś. Pewno jesteś sierotą...<br/>- Nie jestem! - Tupnęła nogą. - Mój tata...<br/>Przestała, gdy spostrzegła, że patrzą na nią z pogardą. Osunęła się na podłogę, podciągnęła kolana jak najbliżej siebie i objęła rękami.<br/>Zaczęła cicho płakać i zastanawiała się, dlaczego jeszcze nie ma tam jej tatusiów. Już powinni ją uratować i pokazać tym głupim dzieciakom, że mówi prawdę.<br/>Wzdrygnęła się nagle, gdy poczuła czyjąś dłoń na swoim kolanie. Jedna ze starszych dziewczynek przyklęknęła przy niej.<br/>- Hej, jestem Sara.<br/>- Alice - odparła.<br/>- Słuchaj Alice, nie ma się czego wstydzić. Ja też jestem z domu dziecka. Wszyscy jesteśmy tu w podobnej sytuacji. Zamknięci i przestraszeni. Niektórzy z nas są tu już dwa miesiące i czekamy na jakąś aukcję.<br/>- Ja nie będę tu tak długo. Moi tatusiowie mnie uratują.<br/>Sara westchnęła i pokręciła głową.<br/>- Fajnie, że sobie to wymyśliłaś, ale to ci nie pomoże. Lepiej szybko dorośnij.<br/>Rzuciła Alice smutne spojrzenie i zostawiła samą.<br/>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Gdy wrócili do siedziby avengersów, natychmiast dołączyła do nich zmartwiona Pepper.<br/>- Co się stało? Gdzie jest Alice?<br/>- Została porwana - mruknął Sam.<br/>Tony i Steve wyglądali na niechętnych do rozmowy.<br/>- Wezwę pozostałych - mruknął Kapitan.<br/>Starał się wejść w tryb żołnierza, ale wszyscy widzieli, że mu to nie wychodzi.<br/>Stark bez słowa udał się do sali konferencyjnej.<br/>Pepper spojrzała przerażonymi oczami na pozostałych.<br/>- Wiemy cokolwiek?<br/>Nat smutno pokręciła głową.<br/>- Jakby wpadła do pieprzonej, króliczej nory - burknął Bucky i ruszył w stronę przyjaciela, który rozmawiał przez telefon.<br/>Czuł, że niewiele może zrobić, ale chciał go wesprzeć chociaż swoją obecnością.</p><p>Wkrótce do siedziby przybyła Wanda, Clint, Peter i Bruce. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca w sali konferencyjnej, Steve i Tony wyglądali na bardziej spokojnych i zdeterminowanych, by znaleźć córeczkę.<br/>- Zacznijmy od najważniejszego pytania, kto mógł ją porwać? - zaczęła Nat.<br/>- Czy ktoś z naszych wrogów opuścił ostatnio więzienie? Ktoś uciekł? - zapytał Bucky.<br/>Steve pokręcił głową. Jako jedyny nie usiadł na krześle. Stał za swoim mężem trzymając dłonie na jego ramionach. Wiedział, że to jedyny sposób w jaki może uziemić siebie i partnera.<br/>- Nic nam o tym nie wiadomo - odparła Nat i spojrzała na wyświetlane hologramy, które pojawiły się zaraz po pytaniu Zimowego Żołnierza. - Może to jakiś rywal finansowy Tony'go?<br/>Peter odbił się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu. Jego pajęcze instynkty szalały. Podejrzewał, że po prostu wpływało na niego napięcie wyczuwalne od innych. I może mordercze zapędy sierżanta Barnes'a. Nieważne, że nie były skierowane na nikogo z obecnych, tylko na porywaczy.<br/>- Może to ktoś nowy - zasugerowała Wanda.<br/>Tony w końcu nie wytrzymał i mimo silnych dłoni męża zdołał się poderwać na nogi. Był wściekły na to, że pozostali byli tak opanowani. I właściwie z jednej strony rozumiał, że logicznie nic nie pomogłoby szaleństwo reszty, ale mimo wszystko chciał jakiejś reakcji.<br/>- Nie ważne, kto to kurwa jest! Możemy śmiało założyć, że jest już martwy!<br/>- Tony - napomniał go lekko Steve. - Wiem, że... - Przerwał widząc wściekły wzrok męża, westchnął ciężko i złapał go za dłoń.<br/>- Zacznijmy działać - odezwał się Sam i także wstał. - Ułóżmy jakiś plan.<br/>Reszta natychmiast zrozumiała, co stara im się przekazać. Stark oczekiwał od nich działania.<br/>- Ja i Nat jeszcze raz przeanalizujemy każdą sekundę nagrania. Dowiemy się, którędy wszedł, co robił... - zaczął mówić Bucky, gdy Czarna Wdowa weszła mu w słowo.<br/>- Przetrzepiemy internet. Może ktoś wyznaczył nagrodę za jej porwanie.<br/>- Pomogę im - powiedział szybko Clint.<br/>- Ja może spróbuję znaleźć coś w miejscu, gdzie ją uprowadzili - odezwała się nieśmiało Wanda. - Może coś poczuję... Jakieś emocje...<br/>Steve pokiwał do niej i posłał wdzięczny uśmiech.<br/>- Świetny pomysł - odparł. - Udam się tam z tobą. Chcę jeszcze raz przeszukać całe zoo.<br/>- Mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał Sam.<br/>Kapitan ochoczo przytaknął głową, wiedząc, że przyda mu się widok z góry. Spojrzał na partnera i szepnął:<br/>- Czy to w porządku?<br/>Tony zmusił się na delikatny uśmiech. Rozumiał, że Steve nie chciał z jednej strony go zostawiać, ale z drugiej mieli do wykonania zadania.<br/>- Tak - powiedział pewnie. - Ja i młody przeszukamy okolice.<br/>Peter podbiegł do niego, gdy tylko usłyszał swój przydomek.<br/>- Dam z siebie wszystko!<br/>Stark poklepał go po ramieniu.<br/>- Wiem pajączku. - Potem spojrzał na Pepper i powiedział: - Możesz się zająć tymi durnymi nauczycielkami i prasą? <br/>- Oczywiście. Rozumiem, że chcesz, żebym trzymała ich z dala? - zapytała rudowłosa.<br/>- Tak. Nie potrzebujemy rozgłosu i tysiąca telefonów z fałszywymi tropami.<br/>Bruce, który cały czas był cicho w końcu się odezwał.<br/>- Może to mało pomocne, ale stworze odpowiednie algorytmy do jej poszukiwania i upewnię się, że na pewno wszyscy potencjalni porywacze siedzą w więzieniu.<br/>- To bardzo pomocne - odparł Tony i wraz z resztą wyszedł na korytarz.<br/>Gdy on i Steve mieli się rozdzielić, udając w dwa różne kierunki, jeszcze raz niepewnie spojrzeli na siebie. Po latach związku potrafili rozmawiać nie używając słów. <br/>Kapitan niespokojnie przełknął ślinę, co dla Starka było jasnym sygnałem, że tak ja on, był przerażony. Dlatego zmusił się na delikatny uśmiech i podniesienie głowy do góry, co miało oznaczać, że nie spoczną póki nie odzyskają swojego dziecka i do tego czasu muszą być silni.<br/>Steve pokiwał głową i po chwili odbiegł, by dogonić Sama oraz Wandę.<br/>*<br/>Mimo ciężkiego wysiłku i zaangażowania całego zespołu, po kilkunastu godzinach wciąż nic nie mieli. Byli w punkcie wyjścia. Na nikogo nie wpływało to dobrze i mimo ogromnej determinacji musieli w końcu odpocząć.</p><p>Steve oparł się o ramę drzwi w pokoju Alice i ze smutkiem spojrzał na męża, który siedział na dziecięcym łóżku. Była piąta rano i przez zasłony wpadało szarawe światło. Dwie godziny wcześniej obaj położyli się spać, ale sen był ostatnim co było im potrzebne.<br/>Tony opierał łokcie o kolana i chował twarz w dłoniach. Był świadomy obecności męża, ale nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie jakoś zareagować. Czuł jakby otaczała go pustka. W końcu jednak mruknął:<br/>- Nie wiem co robimy źle?<br/>Usłyszawszy, jak bardzo jego partner jest załamany, Steve pospieszył do niego i przyklęknął. Złapał jego dłonie i delikatnie odsunął od twarzy. Zaczerwienione oczy były dla Kapitana jasną oznaką, w jak złym stanie był Tony, który prawie nigdy nie płakał. To on był bardziej emocjonalny i częściej zdarzało mu się ronić łzy.<br/>- Nic nie robimy źle - szepnął i pocałował kłykcie bruneta.<br/>- A jednak wciąż nie wiemy, gdzie ona jest, kto ją ma, czego chce... <br/>- Nieprawda - szepnął. - Wiemy już, gdzie jej nie ma i kto jej nie ma. Możemy też założyć, że nie chcą pieniędzy, bo już dawno zgłosiliby się po okup.<br/>Tony sapnął i pokręcił głową.<br/>- Jak ty to robisz, że zawsze znajdujesz coś, czego można się chwycić?<br/>- Nie wiem. To coś czego nauczyła mnie mama, kiedy myślałem, że wszystko, co mam to tylko schorowane i słabe ciało. Pokazała mi, że nawet leżąc mogę rysować i tworzyć coś wspaniałego.<br/>Stark zamruczał w zgodzie, a potem nagle osunął się na podłogę i skulił w ramionach męża.<br/>- Tony? - wykrztusił zaskoczony Steve.<br/>Obawiał się, że jego partner mógł zasłabnąć, ale wtedy usłyszał cichą prośbę.<br/>- Po prostu potrzymaj mnie kilka minut.<br/>Skinął głową i mocniej objął miliardera ramionami, przyciągając go jak najbliżej do piersi.<br/>Nie odzywali się już, bo żadne słowa nie miały większego sensu.<br/>*<br/>Noc spędziła na cienkim materacu, przykryta dziurawym kocem, słuchając oddechów innych dzieci. Nie była w stanie zasnąć z wielu powód. Brak rodziców, niewygoda, strach... Nie miała przy sobie nic, co mogłoby dodać jej otuchy. Porywacze wyrzucili nawet jej spinkę do włosów w kształcie tarczy Kapitana. <br/>Przez jakiś czas próbowała sobie wyobrazić, że jest na misji tak jak jej tatusiowie albo wujek Bucky. Była to bardzo ważna i tajna misja, podczas której nie mogła się z nikim skontaktować. Niestety to pomogło jej tylko na krótki czas. Potem łzy znowu zaczęły gęsto spływać po jej policzkach.<br/>Rano ze zmęczeniem obserwowała inne dzieci, które kręciły się po celi. Właściwie był to stary magazyn. Wszystkie ściany, podłoga i sufit zrobione były z szarego betonu. Sklepienie podtrzymywało kilka słupów oddalonych od siebie w równoległych odstępach. Na jednej ze ścian znajdowały się potężne metalowe drzwi - jedyne wejście i wyjście. Na równoległej ścianie były wąskie okienka, które wpuszczały niewiele światła. Były tak wysoko, że nie można było przez nie wyjrzeć. Na bocznym murze zainstalowano kilka prymitywnych umywalek i ubikacji oddzielonych od siebie kartonowymi pudłami, które nie dawały za wiele prywatności. Zdawało się, że nie przeszkadza to innym dzieciom, w przeciwieństwie do Alice. Ta jednak przymuszona potrzebą musiała w końcu z tego skorzystać. Pozostało jej jedynie zamknąć oczy i z tęsknotą przypomnieć sobie bogato zdobione łazienki w siedzibie Avengers, w jej domu.<br/>Dziewczynka nie próbowała rozmawiać z innymi dziećmi. Trzymała się na uboczu. Ożywiła się dopiero, gdy do środka weszło dwóch porywaczy, jednego rozpoznała jako Max'a. Drugi pchał przed sobą wózek na kółkach, na których leżały miseczki.<br/>Dzieci ustawiły się grzecznie w kolejce i zaczęły odbierać posiłek. Alice zerknęła na coś, co miało przypominać owsiankę i skrzywiła się.<br/>Wzięła głęboki oddech i postanowiła być dzielna.</p><p><em>"Bądź pewna siebie, jak tata"</em> - powiedziała sobie w myślach.</p><p>Podeszła do porywaczy, stanęła przed nimi, położyła ręce na biodrach i spojrzała na nich groźne, a raczej tak jej się wydawało.<br/>- Nie będę tego jadła.<br/>Max zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.<br/>- To nie. Nikt cię nie będzie o to prosił.<br/>Postanowiła przejść do następnego punktu.<br/>- Oddajcie mnie rodzicom!<br/>Drugi z mężczyzn, wysoki, barczysty brunet, spojrzał na nią zirytowany, a potem zwrócił się do towarzysza.<br/>- Nowa?<br/>- Taa. Pomęczymy się z nią góra tydzień. Nie warto tracić czasu na trening.<br/>Alice poczuła złość, nie przyzwyczajona do takiego ignorowania. Tupnęła nogą i krzyknęła:<br/>- Chcę wrócić do taty i papy! To Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka i zrobią wam krzywdę jeśli mnie nie oddacie!<br/>Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią w szoku, a potem zaczęli się śmiać.<br/>- Taaa, jasne, a mój tata to prezydent, a mama to wróżka - zadrwił Max.<br/>Inne dzieci przyglądały im się z ciekawością i lekkim strachem. Niektóre zaczęły nawet się lekko podśmiewywać, co wyraźnie zirytowało wyższego mężczyznę.<br/>- Stulcie pyski! - wrzasnął.<br/>Alice instynktownie skuliła się w sobie, co natychmiast wykorzystał Max. Złapał ją za ramię i brutalnie popchnął w stronę innych sycząc:<br/>- Wracaj na swoje miejsce.<br/>Gdy tylko wyszli, podeszła do niej Sara.<br/>- Jeśli chcesz, mogę się z tobą podzielić.<br/>- Nie chcę.<br/>- Wiesz, czasami przynoszą nam jedzenie tylko raz dziennie.<br/>Alice wzruszyła ramionami i ukryła się pod dziurawym kocem.<br/>*<br/>Sara się pomyliła i porywacze wrócili popołudniu. Tym razem wózek pchał młody, rudy chłopak, a towarzyszył mu ten sam barczysty mężczyzna.<br/>Dzieci wydawały się bardziej wystraszone i w całkowitej ciszy odbierały posiłek. Alice jednak zignorowała ich wyraźne ostrzeżenia. Kiedy przyszła jej kolej, spojrzała pogardliwie na rozgotowany makaron i burknęła:<br/>- Chcę wrócić do rodziców.<br/>- Chyba to już dziś przerabialiśmy - mruknął brunet. - Bierz żarcie i spadaj.<br/>Wzięła miskę, a potem cisnęła ją wprost w mężczyznę krzycząc:<br/>- Chcę wrócić do...<br/>Nie dokończyła, bo porywacz spoliczkował ją, a potem boleśnie złapał za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.<br/>- Max uważa, że trenowanie cię to strata czasu? No cóż, ja mam inne zdanie.<br/>- Puść mnie! Puść!<br/>Alice próbowała mu się wyrwać i zapierać nogami, ale niewiele to pomagało.<br/>- Och, chcesz wrócić do rodziców. Już ja cię zaprowadzę do miejsca, gdzie o nich zapomnisz.<br/>Dziewczynka czuła, jak wzrasta w niej panika. Po przejściu długiego korytarza, mężczyzna otworzył drzwi do małej, ciasnej komórki bez żadnego oświetlenia. Bez niczego. Po prostu gołe ściany. Porywacz bez zbędnych ceregieli wrzucił ją do środka i zamknął drzwi. Alice znalazła się w całkowitej ciemności. Po omacku skierowała się w stronę najbliższej ściany i usiadła pod nią, a potem zaczęła głośno płakać. <br/>Po kilku minutach spróbowała się uspokoić. Jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się do otaczającego mroku i spojrzała w stronę, gdzie, jak podejrzewa były drzwi. Wnioskowała to po słabym świetle sączącym się u dołu.<br/>- Tatuś - jęknęła cicho. - Papa...<br/>Tak bardzo chciała, żeby ją przytulili i powiedzieli te wszystkie uspakajające słowa.</p><p><em>"Już cię mamy, skarbie. Jesteś bezpieczna." - zamruczałby papa</em>.</p><p>
  <em>"Zabierzemy cię do domu, cukiereczku. Będziemy cię  przytulać i cały czas trzymać." - szepnąłby tata </em>
</p><p>Westchnęła ciężko. Tak, to był idealny moment na ich pojawienie się. Była przekonana, że za chwilę usłyszy hałas i działa Iron Man'a przebiją drzwi. Potem na progu stanie Kapitan Ameryka ze swoją tarczą i szeroko się uśmiechnie. Ona poderwie się i wskoczy w jego ramiona. Tata wyjdzie ze swojej zbroi z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Papa odrzuci na bok swój hełm i pokryje jej policzki mnóstwem pocałunków. Potem zobaczy wszystkich porywaczy pobitych. Nie zabraknie też oczywiście wujka Bucky'go, który będzie ich związywał. Potem wróci do domu.<br/>Znaczy wcześniej pokaże tym głupim dzieciakom, że miała rację.<br/>Potem wrócą do domu i usiądą na kanapie, włączą bajki i będą się przytulać.<br/>Tak właśnie będzie.<br/>Za moment.<br/>Za minutę.<br/>Za pięć minut, bo tych wrednych porywaczy jest dużo.</p><p>Usilnie wpatrywała się w drzwi.<br/>- No dalej tatusiu - szepnęła. - Już czas.<br/>Zaczęła się trząść, choć nie do końca wiedziała, czy było to spowodowane zimnem czy zdenerwowaniem.<br/>- Tatusiu? - jęknęła, gdy usłyszała jakiś hałas.</p><p>Ok, pomyślała, że potrzebują jeszcze kilka minut, ale zaraz się pojawią.<br/>Może papa szukał swojej tarczy? Tata wciąż mu powtarzał: <em>"Przestań ją rzucać byle gdzie." </em></p><p>Mijały kolejne minuty i kolejne, a Alice znowu zaczęła płakać. Pomyślała nawet, że wcale nie rzuci się w stronę tatusiów. O nie! Wstanie i zacznie na nich krzyczeć, że powinni pilnować swoich rzeczy i szybciej się szykować.<br/>Westchnęła ciężko i spróbowała zetrzeć łzy. Żałośnie spojrzała w stronę wyjścia wydając z siebie ciche skomlenie, jak porzucony szczeniak.</p><p>Ok, nie będzie na nich zła. Tylko niech już przyjdą.</p><p>Ale nie przyszli.</p><p>W końcu zrobiło jej się strasznie zimno, była głodna i zmęczona. Nie wiedziała, jak długo tam siedzi, ale zaczęła odczuwać potworne zmęczenie. Ostatni raz szepnęła:<br/>- Tatusiu, papa...<br/>Przypomniała sobie, jak inne dzieci na nią patrzyły i jak śmiali się porywacze.<br/>Może oni mieli rację i wszystko to sobie tylko wymyśliła?</p><p>Gdy w końcu drzwi się otworzyły, na ułamek sekundy ponownie uwierzyła, że zostanie uratowana, ale potem zobaczyła barczystego bruneta i porzuciła wszelką nadzieje. Nie stawiała już oporu. Posłusznie wstała i pozwoliła mu się poprowadzić korytarzem.<br/>- I co, nauczyłaś się lekcji? - zapytał złośliwie i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, z powrotem wepchnął ją do dużej celi.<br/>Inne dzieci przyglądały jej się uważnie. Niektóre ze smutkiem, inne ze współczuciem, ale najstarszy chłopak pokręcił tylko głową  mruknął:<br/>- Ostrzegaliśmy cię.<br/>Alice poczłapała na swój materac i zwinęła się w kłębek. Czuła się okropnie. Nagle poczuła, jak ktoś delikatnie głaszcze ją po plecach i zauważyła, że to Sara.<br/>- Przepraszam, że byłam niemiła - szepnęła.<br/>- Nie szkodzi - odparła starsza dziewczynka.<br/>Alice podniosła się i mocno do niej przytuliła. Już nie mogła dłużej. Potrzebowała pocieszenia.<br/>- Moi tatusiowie nie przyjdą - zapłakała. - Nie ma ich.<br/>Sara pogłaskała ją po włosach.<br/>- Nie płacz. Będzie dobrze. Musimy tylko trzymać się razem.<br/>Młodsza przytaknęła głową. Nie było już sensu wierzyć w coś, co wydawało się być tylko marzeniem.<br/>***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Następny rozdział w kolejny poniedziałek ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Steve i Tony są już naprawdę blisko, ale czy to koniec nieszczęść?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Tony, Steve, Natasha i Clint znajdowali się w sali konferencyjnej. Po kilkunastu godzinach przeszukiwania i analizowania tych samych informacji, byli przemęczeni. Wszyscy znali już na pamięć nagrania z kamer w zoo, ale wciąż nie wyłapali niczego nowego.<br/>W pewnym momencie Kapitan osunął się w stronę Starka i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, a po chwili zaczął przysypiać. Tony nie miał mu tego za złe. Doskonale wiedział, że jego mąż nie spał od ponad dwudziestu godzin. Zaczął nawet wolną ręką delikatnie przeczesywać blond włosy, by dać partnerowi trochę komfortu i pocieszenia.<br/>Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł Bucky. Kapitan natychmiast poderwał się, a Tony rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie w stronę bruneta.<br/>- Mam coś! - krzyknął.<br/>Pozostali natychmiast skupili na nim całą swoją uwagę, wybaczając mu gwałtowne wtargnięcie.<br/>- Wszyscy założyliśmy, że Alice porwał jakiś wróg Avengersów, albo rywal biznesowy Tony'go, a co jeśli to był przypadek?<br/>Clint spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.<br/>- Serio?<br/>- Tak, serio - warknął.<br/>- Nie wierzę w przypadki - mruknął Stark.<br/>- A ja wierzę i dlatego zacząłem szukać informacji pod innym kątem. Sprawdziłem zaginięcia dzieci w ciągu ostatniego roku, a potem... Friday pokaż im.<br/>Ich oczom ukazała się strona internetowa z forum na temat gryzoni.<br/>- Wow! - Stark wstał i zaczął klaskać. - Znalazłeś forum na temat świnek morskich! Świetnie, to na pewno nam pomoże! Zamiast dziecka, będę miał...<br/>Steve stanął przy nim i delikatnie uścisnął jego ramię. <br/>- Tony, proszę, niech to wyjaśni.<br/>Bucky nie wydawał się przejęty wybuchem miliardera. Przesunął ręką ukazując zdjęcia zaginionych dzieci, a pod nimi wybrane komentarze z forum.<br/>Natasha najszybciej zrozumiała i na chwilę zasłoniła dłonią usta. Potem powiedziała:<br/>- Oni zamawiają dzieci.<br/>- Tak - odparł Bucky, a potem spojrzał na Tony'go i Steve'a, którzy wciąż wyglądali na zagubionych. - Ta dziewczynka - wskazał na blondyneczkę o brązowych oczach - zaginęła dwa miesiące temu. Tydzień przed jej zniknięciem na forum pojawił się ten komentarz. <em>"Szukam świnki morskiej o złotej barwie sierści, i brązowych oczach. Płeć, koniecznie samica"</em>. Ten chłopiec, zaginął trzy tygodnie temu, a miesiąc temu na forum były te komentarze. <em>"Chcę kupić świnkę morską, o ciemnej sierści, błękitnych oczach do hodowli zbiorowej."</em> I ten, <em>"Szukam samca świnki, koniecznie..." </em><br/>- Dość! - warknął Tony. - Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to forum to przykrywka dla handlarzy dziećmi?<br/>- Tak, dokładnie, to staram się ci przekazać.<br/>Nat postanowiła go wesprzeć i powiedziała:<br/>- On ma rację. To normalne, że tacy zwyrodnialcy stosują przykrywki. Mają własny sposób komunikowania się. Spójrzcie. Gdy piszą, że chcą świnkę rasy europejskiej porywane są dzieci o jasnej karnacji, gdy afrykańskiej, dzieci o ciemnej karnacji.<br/>Bucky pokiwał głową, a potem wyświetliło się zdjęcie Alice i komentarze:</p><p>
  <em>"Szukam świnki morskiej, brązowej, samicy, europejskiej"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Poszukuję brązowej samicy, długowłosej, najlepiej 8-9 miesięcznej"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ma ktoś może na zbyciu krótkowłosą, brązową, z ciemnymi oczami. Dobrze zapłacę"</em>
</p><p>Tony zbladł i czuł, że w każdej chwili może zwymiotować.</p><p>- To wciąż może być tylko przypadek - powiedział Steve.</p><p>Bucky rzucił mu współczujące spojrzenie, a potem wyświetlił ostatnie wpisy na forum.</p><p>- To pojawiło się dziesięć godzin po porwaniu Alice.</p><p>
  <em>"Znaleźliśmy tak pożądaną długowłosą, brązową świnkę morską. To młoda samiczka, z charakterem. Zdrowa i zadbana, ale w związku z tak dużym zainteresowaniem, jej cena będzie wysoka." </em>
</p><p>Niżej widniał komentarz:</p><p>
  <em>"A co z krótkowłosą?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Uważamy, że przyszły właściciel zrobi, co będzie chciał. Łatwiej skrócić sierść niż zapuścić." </em>
</p><p>Tony usiadł ciężko na krześle i spojrzał przerażony na Bucky'go.<br/>- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że moje dziecko porwali jacyś pieprzeni zwyrodnialcy, którzy sprzedają dzieci pedofilom?<br/>- Przykro mi. Wiesz, że gdyby to zależało ode mnie, oni by już nie żyli i nawet nigdy nie tknęliby Alice.<br/>- Ale to dobrze!<br/>Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na Steve'a.<br/>- Co?! - wrzasnął Tony, rzucając mężowi mordercze spojrzenie.<br/>Kapitan uniósł dłonie w geście obronnym i powiedział:<br/>- Nie rozumiem, czemu się załamujesz? To nie czas na siedzenie w kącie i płacz. W końcu wiemy, kto ją porwał i kto nam za to zapłaci. Wiemy, jak ją odzyskać.<br/>- Yyy... To nie będzie takie łatwe - mruknął Bucky. - Wiem, że za tydzień odbędzie się aukcja, ale po pierwsze nie wiem gdzie, a po drugie nie będziemy tyle czekać. Nie wiem też, gdzie jest przetrzymywana.<br/>Tony nagle poderwał się na równe nogi. Wyglądał na dużo spokojniejszego, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się zaciętość.<br/>- Steve ma racje. Nikt nie ma prawa teraz siedzieć i płakać. Bierzemy się do roboty. Clint, zbadaj na mapach tereny, na których mogłyby się znajdować stare magazyny, bunkry i tak dalej. Nat, pomóż Bucky'mu znaleźć jeszcze więcej informacji na temat porwanych dzieci i tego, gdzie mogły odbywać się poprzednie aukcje. Podejrzewam, że to maksimum trzy, cztery godziny jazdy od miejsca, gdzie je przetrzymują. Steve, ściągnij pozostałych, a ja namierzę tych gnoi.<br/>Wszyscy kiwnęli głowami i natychmiast ruszyli do pracy.<br/>*<br/>Następnego ranka Alice wręcz przylgnęła do boku Sary. Starsza dziewczynka nie wydawała się mieć coś przeciwko i chętnie dzieliła się zdobytą wiedzą. Wyjaśniła, że Max był "najmilszy" wśród porywaczy. Najrzadziej na nich krzyczał i nie pozwalał innym ich bić. Zaś Borys, mężczyzna, który zamknął Alice w ciemnej komórce, był najgorszy. Rudy chłopak, Denis, był wredny i często im dokuczał, ale poza wyzwiskami i lekkimi szturchnięciami nie robił wielkiej krzywdy. Było jeszcze kilkunastu innych, ale niektórzy z nich zajmowali się tylko pilnowaniem wyjść. <br/>Gdy nadszedł czas śniadania, Alice posłusznie wzięła miskę z rozmoczonymi płatkami i usiadła pod ścianą obok Sary. Jednak przez dłuższy czas nie była wstanie zmusić się do przełknięcia choćby jednej łyżeczki.<br/>- Musisz spróbować to zjeść. Wyobraź sobie, że to coś innego. Co lubisz najbardziej jeść na śniadanie?<br/>Alice spojrzała na nią smutno.<br/>- Naleśniki, które robi... <br/>Nagle słowo "papa" utknęło jej w gardle. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że naprawdę nigdzie nie ma jej rodziców. W końcu potrząsnęła głową i mruknęła:<br/>- Nieważne.<br/>Sara uśmiechnęła się do niej współczująco i powiedziała:<br/>- Spróbuj wyobrazić sobie, że to naleśniki.<br/>Alice pokiwała głową i zaczęła jeść.<br/>*</p><p>Steve kończył zapinać swój mundur i złapał tarczę, którą jednym płynnym ruchem umieścił na plecach. Rozejrzał się po pozostałych. Wszyscy byli już gotowi. W powietrzu wręcz można było wyczuć drgającą energię. Bucky co chwilę poruszał metalową dłonią, jakby już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy wykorzysta ją do skręcenia czyjegoś karku. Clint przeglądał strzały. Tony co chwilę odpalał repulsory. Wszyscy byli niczym wyścigowe konie zamknięte w boksach i czekające na otwarcie bramek, by wystartować, jak szaleni. Zaledwie pół godziny wcześniej odkryli miejsce przetrzymywania dzieci i od tamtego momentu działali jak na turbo dopalaczach. <br/>- Ok, słuchajcie! - krzyknął Steve. - Wiem, że wszyscy chcemy tylko jednego. Rozszarpać tych gnoi i odzyskać Alice, ale...<br/>- Tak, tak, wiemy. Są tam inne dzieci, a te sukinsyny to specjaliści. Friday, pokaż jeszcze raz schemat tej ich żałosnej kryjówki.<br/>Kapitan rzucił mężowi urażone spojrzenie, ale Tony nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Wszyscy skupili się na planach budynku, a Iron Man zaczął je omawiać.<br/>- Miejsca podświetlone na czerwono, to punkty, gdzie prawdopodobnie są podłożone ładunki wybuchowe. Czyli praktycznie przy każdym wyjściu, a jest ich sześć. Podejrzewam, że to wyjście od północnej strony, jest ich wyjściem ewakuacyjnym.<br/>- Nie - wtrącił się Bucky. - Raczej to od zachodniej. Jest węższe i prowadzi wprost do lasu. <br/>- Możliwe - mruknął niechętnie Tony i dodał: - Dobra strona jest taka, że wszystkie te zabezpieczenia przygotowali z myślą o SWAT, a my jesteśmy od nich sto razy gorsi albo lepsi. Zależy w jakim kontekście na to patrzymy.<br/>Nat przewróciła oczami, a łucznik zaczął przyglądać się hologramowi.<br/>- Eee, ja myślę że to wschodnie wyjście jest ucieczką - zaczął Clint. - Prowadzi do głównej drogi, gdzie mogą mieć ukryty transport.<br/>Tony spojrzał na nich zirytowany.<br/>- Dlatego obstawimy każde wyjście - warknął. - Ale to najmniej ważne, bo postaramy się dotrzeć tu - wskazał na niebieski obszar - zanim wyprowadzą z tego miejsca dzieci.<br/>- Może lepiej najpierw ich wybawić - zaproponowała Nat.<br/>- Albo niech jeden z nas dostanie się tam pod przykrywką - wtrącił Sam.<br/>- To beznadziejny plan! - krzyknął Clint.<br/>- Jakbyś miał...<br/>- Dosyć!!! - wrzasnął Steve.<br/>Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego i każdy zrozumiał, że mają do czynienia z Kapitanem Ameryką. Nawet Tony wyglądał na skruszonego.<br/>- Zamierzacie stać i się kłócić, czy działać?! - Nie czekając nawet na ich dalsze reakcje, zaczął mówić. - Działamy według protokołów odbicia, szybko i zdecydowanie. Nie mamy czasu na podchody, bo nie wiemy, jak zareagują. Możemy zakładać, że nie skrzywdzą dzieci, bo traktują je, jak cenne towary. Ktoś spróbuje je wyprowadzić, podczas, gdy inni będą atakować nas. Dlatego się rozdzielamy. Bucky, atakujesz południowe wyjście, Clint północne, Natasha północno wschodnie, Wanda pilnujesz zachodniego, Sam i Peter wspólnie pilnujecie południowo zachodniego. - Falcon otworzył już usta chcąc narzekać, ale wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie Kapitana by zrezygnował. - Ja biorę wschodnie. Tony ty jesteś naszym wsparciem z góry. Najszybciej się poruszasz, więc będziesz tam, gdzie będziesz potrzebny. Bruce zostajesz na statku, wezwiemy cię w razie potrzeby. I pamiętajcie... - Rozejrzał się po wszystkim. - Dzieci są naszym priorytetem. Wiem, że każdy z was myśli tylko o Alice, ale na to będzie czas. Dopóki to się nie skończy traktujemy ją tak samo, jak resztę.<br/>Tony odwrócił od niego wzrok i Steve był pewny, że w tamtym momencie go nienawidził, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Wiedział, że tak naprawdę dla każdego z nich Alice i tak będzie najważniejsza.<br/>- Ok. Ruszamy! - krzyknął i jak na zawołanie wszyscy pognali na pokład.<br/>On jednak złapał jeszcze męża za ramię i powiedział:<br/>- Za mniej niż godzinę będziesz ją trzymał w ramionach. Obiecuję ci to.<br/>Tony wciąż wyglądał na wściekłego.<br/>- Jeśli myślisz, że Alice przestanie być dla mnie głównym priorytetem, to...<br/>Steve przyciągnął go do siebie i szepnął wprost do ucha:<br/>- Jest naszym głównym priorytetem. Inni niech zajmą się resztą dzieci.<br/>Stark uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem jeszcze raz zerknął na plany zabudowań i coś pojął.<br/>- Ty szczwany lisie - syknął. - Wziąłeś wschód bo to w połowie drogi między potencjalnym miejscem, gdzie ją trzymają, a drogą ucieczki.<br/>Steve uśmiechnął się przebiegle.<br/>- Już wiesz komu w pierwszej kolejności musisz pomóc dostać się do środa.<br/>- Ej, idziecie?! Czy całe to wystąpienie było tylko dla picu?! - usłyszeli krzyk Bucky'go i natychmiast dołączyli do reszty.<br/>*<br/>Dzieci usłyszały hałas, jakby grad zaczął spadać na blaszany dach. Wszystkie momentalnie poderwały się na nogi i zaczęły z niepokojem rozglądać.<br/>- Co to? - zapytała blond włosa dziewczynka, Tami.<br/>- Nie wiem - odparła Sara. - Nigdy czegoś takiego nie było.<br/>- Ktoś strzela - powiedziała Alice.<br/>Część dzieci spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.<br/>- To na pewno nie to - odparł Tim, ciemnoskóry chłopiec w wieku około siedmiu lat.<br/>*<br/><strong>- Kurwa! -</strong> wrzasnął Bucky do komunikatora. <strong>- Mają pistolety maszynowe! </strong><br/><strong>- A czego się spodziewałeś! -</strong> odkrzyknął Sam. <strong>- Pistoletów na wodę?! </strong><br/><strong>- Sierżancie Barnes... Uch, nasi mają chyba bazukę! -</strong> odezwał się Peter, jak zwykle próbując zachować szacunek.<br/><strong>- Lecę do was! -</strong> krzyknął Tony, w którym natychmiast włączył się instynkt chronienia protegowanego. <br/><strong>- Słuchajcie, podejrzewam, że to nie tylko o dzieci chodzi -</strong> mruknęła Nat.<br/><strong>- Co masz na myśli? -</strong> zapytał Steve.<br/><strong>- Narkotyki -</strong> burknął Zimowy Żołnierz i z pewną satysfakcją zestrzelił snajpera.<br/><strong>- Ilu ich jest?! -</strong> krzyknęła Czarna Wdowa.<br/><strong>- Około trzydziestu -</strong> odkrzyknął Iron Man i wycelował działo w mężczyznę z bazuką. <strong>- Minus jeden. </strong><br/><strong>- Minus dwa -</strong> dodał Steve, który właśnie złapał wracającą tarczę.<br/>Był już blisko wejścia.<br/>W tym czasie Tony zdążył przelecieć obok Bucky'go i strzelić repulsorem w kolejnego napastnika, którego ciało opadło na ścianę i znajdowało się w pozycji siedzącej.<br/><strong>- Ej! -</strong> wrzasnął oburzony żołnierz. <strong>- On był mój! </strong><br/>Tony zawisł w powietrzu i przekrzywił lekko głowę.<br/><strong>- Nie, wcale nie. </strong><br/>Nagle nastąpił szereg wystrzałów w stronę zwłok. Stark skrzywił się lekko i przyjrzał klatce piersiowej martwego.<br/><strong>- Czy ty właśnie wystrzelałeś na nim literę "B"?</strong><br/><strong>- Mówiłem, że był mój. </strong><br/><strong>- Jesteś chory! </strong><br/><strong>- Wcale nie! </strong><br/>Ich kłótnie przerwał Kapitan.<br/><strong>- Wchodzę do środka! </strong><br/>Tony natychmiast oprzytomniał i poderwał się w górę.<br/><strong>- Steve, uważaj na siebie! -</strong> krzyknął do męża.<br/>Wiedział, że panikę w jego głosie usłyszą wszyscy, ale nie obchodziło go to.<br/><strong>- Spokojnie, są zajęci wami! </strong><br/>*<br/>Metalowe drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, a niektóre dziewczynki pisnęły ze strachu. Do środka wpadło trzech mężczyzn.<br/>- Dalej, łapcie się za ręce i na zewnątrz! Macie iść za nami! - krzyknął Max.<br/>- I niech, któreś spróbuje się oddalić! - warknął Borys.<br/>Dzieci zaczęły pospiesznie chwytać się za dłonie i wychodzić. Te, które się wahały były popychane przez Denisa.<br/>Alice i Sara były na samym końcu. <br/>*<br/>Steve biegł długim betonowym korytarzem.<br/><strong>- Nie wiem, gdzie są! -</strong> krzyknął zrozpaczony.<br/><strong>- Zbliżają się do północnego wyjścia, ja i Bucky jesteśmy już blisko! -</strong> odkrzyknął Stark.<br/><strong>- Ja też! -</strong> dodała Nat.<br/>*<br/>Dzieci zostały zmuszone do szybkiego biegu, ale nagle porywacze zatrzymali je. Max otworzył drzwi do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i zaczął je tam zaganiać.<br/>- Nie damy rady! - krzyknął Borys.<br/>- Włącz nadajnik! Niech przejście wybuchnie, a potem jakoś...<br/>Nagle wydarzyło się kilka rzeczy naraz. <br/>Denis padł na podłogę z dziurą w klatce piersiowej po kuli. Borys nacisnął przycisk uruchamiając bombę zamontowaną w korytarzu i w tym samym momencie został uderzony działem Iron Man'a. Tony zdążył pochwycić Zimowego Żołnierza i cofnąć się z nim na bezpieczną odległość. Alice dostrzegła błysk czerwieni i wyrwała się do przodu krzycząc "Tatusiu!".<br/>Max próbował ją zatrzymać, ale został trafiony tarczą w głowę i padł martwy. Siła wybuchu odrzuciła dziewczynkę, uderzając jej małym ciałkiem o betonową podłogę.<br/>Kusz i dym uniemożliwiły zobaczenie czegokolwiek.</p><p>Zapadła cisza.</p><p>Steve stał jak zamurowany i próbował zrozumieć, co się stało. Działał instynktownie. Usłyszał krzyk córeczki i w oddali zobaczył napastnika, więc rzucił w niego swoją tarczą, ale w tym samym momencie nastąpił wybuch i przez chwilę nic nie widział.<br/>Przyłożył niepewnie palce do komunikatora w uchu.<br/><strong>- Tony... </strong><br/><strong>- Nic nam nie jest, ale przejście jest zawalone. Lecę od drugiej strony, a ty? </strong><br/><strong>- W porządku. -</strong> Wytężył wzrok. <strong>- Widzę dzieci! </strong><br/>Steve pobiegł przed siebie. Kurz powoli opadał i dostrzegał coraz więcej. Dobiegł do martwego ciała Borysa i szybko rozejrzał się. Pełno przestraszonych dzieci przykucnęło pod ścianą, ale w tamtym momencie nie obchodziło go to. Wiedział, że będzie miał później z tego powodu okropne wyrzuty sumienia, ale nie potrafił przestać być ojcem. Tak bardzo bał się, że stracił swoje maleństwo. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo. Wtedy ją zobaczył.<br/>Serce Kapitana zatrzymało się. Z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył na bezwładne ciało córeczki leżące na ziemi. Nie potrafił się ruszyć, obawiając się, że jego najgorszy koszmar stał się prawdą i wtedy dostrzegł ruch jej klatki piersiowej. Podbiegł do dziecka, uklęknął i ostrożnie wziął w swoje ramiona. Inne dzieci szeptały coś między sobą, ale nie skupiał się na nich. Wykorzystywał swój słuch tylko po to, by upewnić się, że dziewczynka naprawdę oddycha.<br/>- Alice - szepnął.<br/>Ostrożnie przycisnął ją do swojej klatki piersiowej żałując, że miał na sobie sztywny mundur Kapitana Ameryki. Zwykle, gdy była chora, specjalnie zakładał miękkie swetry, by mogła się w niego wtulać.<br/>Pogładził ręką jej włosy i wtedy poczuł lepkość na palcach. Ponownie stracił oddech zdając sobie sprawę, że to krew.<br/>- Ali... Kochanie, otwórz oczy - zaczął szeptać w kółko.<br/>Po chwili doleciał do niego Iron Man. Tony wypadł ze zbroi potykając się i upadając na kolana obok męża i córeczki. Wyciągnął ręce i przejął ciało dziecka. Normalnie Steve nie byłby tak chętny, by to zrobić, ale jego mąż miał na sobie zwykły strój. Mógł więc dać dziecku więcej komfortu, a tylko to się liczyło.<br/>- Friday, status jej zdrowia! - zażądał.<br/>Jego zbroja automatycznie się zamknęła i podeszła do dziecka. Czerwony laser padł na jej ciało, szybko przesuwając się w górę i dół.<br/><em>- Parametry życiowe pogorszone, ale nic co bezpośrednio zagrażałoby życiu. Brak wewnętrznych krwotoków. Podejrzewam wstrząs mózgu. Odnotowałam też liczne sińce i kilka stłuczeń.</em><br/>To wcale nie uspokoiło mężczyzn. Steve dotknął drżącymi wargami czoła dziecka i wyszeptał:<br/>- Jesteś bezpieczna skarbie... Papa i tatuś są przy tobie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.<br/>Tony spojrzał przerażonymi oczami na męża.<br/>- Musimy ją jak najszybciej zabrać do szpitala... - Urwał i spojrzał na inne dzieci. - Nimi też musimy się zająć - dodał ciszej.<br/>Zaczął ostrożnie podnosić się na nogi. Steve szybko złapał go za łokieć, po części w obawie, że Tony mógłby się przewrócić trzymając w ramionach ich ranne dziecko. Po części po to by dodać sobie otuchy i być bliżej nich.<br/>Zbroja stanęła za nimi, wciąż będąc w trybie ochronnym. Stark spojrzał na gromadkę dzieci i odetchnął z ulgą widząc, że jest już z nimi Natasha, Wanda i Clint.<br/>Powoli ruszył w stronę, gdzie został quinjet. Po drodze dołączyła do nich reszta zespołu. Bucky, Sam i Peter spojrzeli zaniepokojeni na nieprzytomną Alice, ale żaden z nich nie odważył się zapytać o jej stan. Zrozpaczone miny jej rodziców były dostateczną odpowiedzią.<br/>- Zmieszczą się? - mruknął Falcon spoglądając na gromadkę dzieci.<br/>- Muszą - odparł cierpko Tony, ale sam skrzywił się słysząc swój ton. - W ścianach są zamontowane dodatkowe fotele - dodał nieco łagodniej. - Będzie trochę ciasno, ale to najlepsze wyjście. Wszystkie powinny jak najszybciej znaleźć się w bezpiecznym miejscu.</p><p>Gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, Tony położył córeczkę na stole, który już przygotował Bruce. Doktor nie odezwał się słowem. Wiedział wszystko od Friday.<br/>W milczeniu wbił w rączkę małej wenflon i podłączył kroplówkę.<br/>- To jej pomoże - powiedział w końcu i pogłaskał ją delikatnie po głowie.<br/>- Dziękuję - odparł Steve.<br/>Bruce pokiwał głową i spojrzał na wchodzące dzieci.<br/>- Obejrzę je, zanim ruszymy. <br/>Tony wciąż się nie odzywał. Głaskał Alice po twarzy i wpatrywał się w nią.<br/>- Też chciałbym, żeby się obudziła - szepnął Kapitan i ostrożnie położył dłoń na plecach męża.<br/>Wiedział, że Stark miał ochotę wszystko roznieść, ale to nic by nie dało.<br/>Clint, który zajął miejsce pilota zapytał:<br/>- Dokąd?<br/>- Do szpitala dziecięcego świętego Łukasza - odezwał się nagle Tony.<br/>Steve spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.<br/>- Myślałem, że zabierzemy ją do nas.<br/>Miliarder westchnął ciężko. Owszem, celowo wyposażył szpital, przy siedzibie Avengers, w specjalny pokój dziecięcy, w którym znajdowały się także odpowiednie przyrządy. Wszystko to było jednak z myślą o nagłych wypadkach, które mogłyby zdarzyć się w domu. Skręcenie kostki, złamanie ręki, wybicie zęba, grypa... <br/>- Potrzebujemy specjalistów w dziedzinie pediatrii - odparł zmęczonym głosem. - Poza tym mamy więcej dzieci.<br/>Steve pokiwał głową i delikatnie ujął dłoń dziecka. Co jakiś czas zerkał na swojego męża, ale ten nie odrywał wzroku od córeczki.<br/>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Następny rozdział w kolejny pon., ale w międzyczasie pojawi się coś na otarcie łez w sekcji "Króliczki wyciągnięte z kapelusza" ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ups, przepraszam, rozdział miał być w poniedziałek, ale pomyliły mi się dni ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Kiedy wpadli do szpitala, czekał już na nich cały zespół lekarzy przygotowanych na przyjęcie dzieci. Do mężów podeszła młoda lekarka, o brązowych włosach i zielonych oczach. Wyglądała na profesjonalną i pełną empatii, co od razu wzbudziło sympatię Kapitana.<br/>
Tony jednak nie wydawał się podzielać jego zdania. Wciąż trzymał w ramionach dziecko, a na widok łóżka na kółkach pokręcił tylko głową i warknął:<br/>
- Przygotowaliście rezonans?<br/>
Lekarka spojrzała na niego z lekkim szokiem, ale wydawało się, że jego oschłość nie wyprowadziła ją w z równowagi.<br/>
- Nazywam się Alex Davis, panie Stark i zajmę się państwa córeczką najlepiej, jak będę potrafiła, ale prosiłabym o współpracę.<br/>
- Oczywiście - odparł szybko Steve i uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco.<br/>
- Czy może ją pan położyć...<br/>
Miliarder rzucił jej wściekłe spojrzenie.<br/>
- Czy rezonans, który całkowicie sfinansowałem, jest gotowy?<br/>
- Tony... - syknął Kapitan, ale nie zrobiło to żadnego wrażenia na brunecie.<br/>
Lekarka wciąż pozostawała spokojna, wskazała dłonią w prawo i powiedziała:<br/>
- Oczywiście panie Stark, wszystko przygotowane. Proszę za mną.<br/>
Było jasne, że nie zamierzała dalej się z nim kłócić i ruszyła przed siebie.<br/>
*<br/>
We trójkę weszli do pomieszczenia z rezonansem, a lekarka jednoznacznie spojrzała w stronę maszyny ozdobionej naklejkami przedstawiającymi bajkowe postacie. Tony nie miał już innego wyjścia i położył dziecko na kolorowym materacu.<br/>
Steve delikatnie pogłaskał ją po głowie i szepnął:<br/>
- Spodobałoby się jej.<br/>
- Możliwe - odparł bez przekonania i zaraz ostro spojrzał w stronę wchodzącej pielęgniarki.<br/>
Doktor Alex przejęła od niej strzykawkę i podeszła do Alice.<br/>
- Co to? - zapytał.<br/>
- Środek uspakajający.<br/>
- Po co?! Przecież już jest nieprzytomna, od ponad trzydziestu czterech minut!<br/>
Steve miał ochotę złapać go za ramię i wyprowadzić, jak niesforne dziecko, ale wiedział, że to tylko pogorszy sytuację.<br/>
Tony był wściekły i za całą sytuację obwiniał siebie, a to sprawiało, że był nieobliczalny.<br/>
- Panie Stark, rozumiem pańskie obawy, ale pana córeczka nie może się nagle obudzić w trakcie badania. Zapewne pan też by tego nie chciał... Byłaby przerażona. Czy nie lepiej, gdy obudzi się w miękkim łóżku, w czystych ubraniach i z panem u swego boku?<br/>
Steve miał ochotę uściskać kobietę, która wykazywała się takim spokojem. Jej słowa wyraźnie wpłynęły na Stark'a, który pokiwał głową i posłusznie się odsunął. Tym samym pozwolił kobiecie, na wstrzyknięcie środka uspakajającego.<br/>
Kiedy zostali poproszeni o opuszczenie gabinetu, ku zdziwieniu Steve'a, Tony zrobił to bez oporu. Szybko się jednak okazało, że miał w tym swój cel.</p><p>Kapitan obserwował, jak chodzi wściekły po korytarzu z komórką przy uchu.<br/>
- Do kogo dzwonisz? - zapytał w końcu.<br/>
- Do tego pożal się boże Copperfield'a!<br/>
- Do Strange'a? Po co?<br/>
Tony obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem.<br/>
- A jak myślisz? Niech tu przybędzie, zrobi te swoje hokus pokus i pomoże Alice.<br/>
Steve zmarszczył brwi.<br/>
- Sam powiedziałeś, że będzie tu miała najlepszą, specjalistyczną opiekę.<br/>
- Bo ma... Już ja się o to postarałem, ale trochę magii by nie zaszkodziło... No odbierz ty arogancki, zadufany w sobie dupku!<br/>
Kapitan westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.<br/>
Po kilku kolejnych minutach Tony w końcu zrezygnował i razem z mężem czekał na wiadomości od lekarki.</p><p>Kiedy Alex do nich podeszła, Steve z ulgą zauważył, że nie wyglądała na zdenerwowaną.<br/>
- Badania nie wykazały żadnego poważnego uszkodzenia mózgu. Nie ma obrzęku mózgu, żadnego krwawienia. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że mamy do czynienia z wstrząsem mózgu, co niestety nie tłumaczy jej długiej nieprzytomności. Obawiam się, że doszło do poważnego szoku psychicznego. Widywałam podobne przypadki. Organizm zapada w swego rodzaju śpiączkę.<br/>
Mężczyźni spojrzeli na nią przerażeni.<br/>
- Ale obudzi się? - zapytał Steve.<br/>
- Tak Kapitanie. Tego jestem pewna. Nie mogę jednak odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jak długo będzie w tym stanie. To może potrwać tylko kilka godzin lub kilka dni. - Widząc błysk złości w oczach Starka szybko dodała: - Podamy jednak odpowiednie leki i zrobimy wszystko, by jak najszybciej odzyskała przytomność.<br/>
Steve wciąż miał mnóstwo pytań.<br/>
- Co dalej?<br/>
- Teraz umieścimy Alice piętro wyżej w prywatnym pokoju, tak jak życzył sobie pan Stark. Podłączymy kroplówki, a pielęgniarki umyją ją i przebiorą. Czy to w porządku?<br/>
Tony kiwnął głową.<br/>
Po chwili na korytarz wyjechało łóżko prowadzone przez dwie pielęgniarki. Mężowie natychmiast znaleźli się po obu stronach, całując córeczkę po głowie i gruchając do niej. Doktor Alex dała dyskretnie znać swoim współpracownicą, by się odsunęły.<br/>
Pozwoliła by mężowie przez kilka chwil tulili dziewczynkę.<br/>
Potem w końcu udało jej się namówić ich, by się odsunęli i znowu zostawili ją na kilka minut.<br/>
*<br/>
Steve i Tony czekali niespokojnie przed salą córeczki, gdy doktor Alex i pielęgniarki wyszły, pomyśleli, że w końcu będą mieli spokój.<br/>
- Prawie skończyliśmy. Podłączyłam kroplówkę i opatrzyłam ranę na głowie, która jest na szczęście powierzchowna. Została też umyta i przebrana, ale musi ją obejrzeć jeszcze jeden specjalista.<br/>
- Jaki? - mruknął Tony.<br/>
- Ginekolog.<br/>
Steve napiął się cały usłyszawszy wypowiedziane przez nią słowo. Automatycznie przyjął postawę obronną i zatarasował swoim ciałem wejście do pokoju, gdzie spała jego córeczka. Tony wcale mu się nie dziwił. Sam także miał mieszane uczucia. Nie chciał by ktokolwiek dotykał w taki sposób jego dziecka, nawet lekarz.<br/>
Kobieta widząc ich zachowanie postanowiła działać delikatnie. Spokojnym głosem powiedziała:<br/>
- Rozumiem, że tego nie chcecie, ale robimy to dla jej dobra. Biorąc pod uwagę cel, dla którego dzieci były przetrzymywane, uznaliśmy to za koniecznie. Jak dotąd żadne dziecko na szczęście nie miało oznak wykorzystywania seksualnego. Doktor Ewa jest bardzo delikatna, poza tym Alice wciąż będzie nieprzytomna.<br/>
Mężowie wymienili się niepewnymi spojrzeniami.<br/>
- Czy przy badaniu może z nią być jej ciocia? - zapytał Steve.<br/>
- Oczywiście.<br/>
*<br/>
Kiedy siedzieli na korytarzu, noga Steve'a wciąż nerwowo podskakiwała. Tony w końcu położył na jego kolanie rękę i mocno przytrzymał.<br/>
- Przestań.<br/>
Blondyn wyglądał niczym zbity szczeniak.<br/>
- Przepraszam, ale... Co jeśli... No wiesz - szepnął i opuścił głowę.<br/>
Stark spojrzał na niego współczująco i łagodnie potarł jego kolano.<br/>
- Ej, słyszałeś co mówiła. Żadne z dzieci nie zostało w ten sposób skrzywdzone, a były tam dłużej. - Potem złapał męża za podbródek i zmusił, żeby spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ale jeśli ktoś ją skrzywdził, to jej pomożemy przez to przejść. Rozumiesz?<br/>
- Tak.<br/>
Zobaczyli, jak zbliża się do nich Wanda z Nat i natychmiast podskoczyli na równe nogi.<br/>
- I? - zapytali równocześnie.<br/>
Czarna Wdowa uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.<br/>
- Wszystko jest dobrze. Nic nie wskazuje na to, by dotykali ją w ten sposób.<br/>
Obaj odetchnęli z ulgą. Wyglądali na wyczerpanych. Wciąż mieli na sobie ubrania z akcji i Wanda obdarzyła ich zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.<br/>
- Odpocznijcie. Ali jeszcze śpi, a my ją popilnujemy. Wy będziecie mieć chwilę żeby coś zjeść, wypić...<br/>
- Nie - przerwał jej Steve. - W pokoju jest łazienka. Tam się obmyję.<br/>
Rudowłosa położyła dłoń na ramieniu miliardera.<br/>
- Jesteście wyczerpani.<br/>
Stark miał jednak tak samo zaciętą minę, jak jego mąż i odparł:<br/>
- Jeśli chcecie nam pomóc, to przynieście nam z domu jakieś wygodne ubrania i zamówcie jedzenie, choć nie wiem, czy zdołam coś zjeść. Nie opuścimy jej.<br/>
Kobiety westchnęły ciężko, ale ostatecznie pokiwały głowami i pozwoliły im pognać do córeczki.<br/>
*<br/>
Kiedy się przebudziła, w pokoju panował półmrok, jednak zrozumiała, że leży w szpitalnym łóżku. Nie widziała nikogo obok siebie i opanowała ją rozpacz. Objęła się ramionami, zagryzła wargę, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. Była zupełnie sama. Nie pamiętała dokładnie, co się stało. Może spadła z huśtawki, uderzyła się w głowę i mama Barbara ją tu zostawiła? Przecież nie ma dla niej czasu. Chciała być cicho, ale z jej ust wydobyło się głośne szlochanie i wtedy zapaliło się większe światło. Ktoś zerwał się na równe nogi i podszedł do niej.<br/>
- Alice, skarbie... Ciii. Jesteś bezpieczna, ja i tatuś...<br/>
- Nie! - krzyknęła.<br/>
Steve spróbował ją przytulić, ale ona odepchnęła jego ręce i zaczęła głośniej płakać.<br/>
Z drugiej strony jej łóżka pojawił się Tony.<br/>
- Cukiereczku, już dobrze. Tatuś tu jest.<br/>
Alice szaleńczo potrząsała głową.<br/>
- Idźcie sobie, wy... Wy nie istniejecie!<br/>
- Co?! - krzyknęli jednocześnie.<br/>
Steve spojrzał na nią przestraszony i natychmiast nacisnął guzik wzywający personel medyczny.<br/>
- Kochanie, co ty mówisz? - zapytał Tony i spróbował zetrzeć jej łzy.<br/>
- Nie ma was! Wymyśliłam was... Nie jesteście prawdziwi!<br/>
- Jesteśmy! Spójrz na mnie...<br/>
Stark chciał złapać ją za ręce, ale do pokoju wpadła lekarka i dwie pielęgniarki.<br/>
Steve szybko wyjaśnił jej sytuacje.<br/>
- Podamy jej środek uspakajający. Mała wciąż jest w szoku.<br/>
Kilka chwil po zastrzyku dodanym do kroplówki, Alice wydawała się troszkę spokojniejsza. Wciąż jednak kuliła się ze strachu, gdy któryś z mężczyzn próbował ją dotknąć.<br/>
Lekarka stanęła przed nią i łagodnym głosem zapytała:<br/>
- Wiesz, jak masz na imię, kochanie?<br/>
- A... Ali... Alice.<br/>
- Dobrze - odparła z dobrotliwym uśmiechem. - Ja mam na imię Alex. A jak masz na nazwisko?<br/>
Dziewczynka spojrzała najpierw na Steve'a, potem na Tony'go. Wyglądała, jak dzikie zwierzątko złapane w pułapkę. Pociągnęła nosem i szepnęła:<br/>
- Royer... Chyba tak.<br/>
Mężowie wymienili się załamanymi i zszokowanymi spojrzeniami. Każdemu z nich pękało serce, bo nie wiedzieli, co stało się z ich córeczką.<br/>
Lekarka jednak pokiwała głową i spokojnie powiedziała:<br/>
- Jesteś pewna? A może Rogers-Stark?<br/>
- Ja to wymyśliłam... To nieprawda.<br/>
- Wymyśliłaś? Jak niewidzialnych przyjaciół?<br/>
- Tak.<br/>
Kobieta zerknęła na mężczyzn.<br/>
- Powinna się przespać. Potem zobaczymy, co będzie dalej.<br/>
Tony kiwnął głową i zmusił się na uśmiech.<br/>
- Spróbuj zasnąć, skarbie.<br/>
- Nie... Nie istniejesz.<br/>
Steve wyciągnął rękę i udało mu się ją pogłaskać po głowie.<br/>
- Posłuchaj taty...<br/>
- Nie! Nie!<br/>
Lekarka spojrzała na pielęgniarkę, a ta sięgnęła po kolejną strzykawkę ze środkiem uspakajającym, ale Stark wstrzymał je gestem ręki. Nachylił się nad łóżkiem i zaczął śpiewać. <em>- Ninna nanna, ninna oh. Questo bimbo a chi lo do? Ninna nanna, ninna oh. Questo bimbo a chi lo do? Se lo do alla Befana (...)</em><br/>
Alice wzięła kilka urywanych oddechów, ale po chwili zamknęła oczy i pozwoliła sobie odpłynąć.<br/>
W końcu zasnęła, a Tony uśmiechnął się smutno.<br/>
-To zawsze działa - szepnął patrząc na kobiety.<br/>
Steve wskazał głową na korytarz i wszyscy wyszli. Gdy tylko zamknął drzwi pokoju zapytał:<br/>
- Co się dzieje? Czy to uraz mózgu?<br/>
Lekarka westchnęła ciężko.<br/>
- To nie jest żaden fizyczny uraz, to szok i uraz psychiczny. Nie jestem wam w stanie wytłumaczyć skąd to się wzięło i kiedy jej przejdzie.<br/>
- Uważa nas za wymyślonych - syknął Tony. -Za, kurwa, wymyślonych!<br/>
- Tony! - warknął Steve.<br/>
- Panie Stark, bardzo mi przykro. Rozumiem pana złość i dezorientacje, ale trzeba jej dać trochę czasu. Ma wstrząs mózgu, jest w szoku. To co ją spotkało było okropne. To może być po prostu reakcja na stres. Na pewno was rozpoznaje, tylko...<br/>
- Uważa za wymyślonych. Dlaczego?<br/>
- Mogę tylko zgadywać, że to dlatego, że jesteście bardzo dobrymi rodzicami. Czy nie na tym polega wymyślanie? Nasi wymyśleni przyjaciele zawsze są najlepsi, miejsca przez nas stworzone są idealne. Może właśnie dlatego uznała, że jesteście wymysłem jej wyobraźni.<br/>
Steve kiwnął głową i ciężko westchnął.<br/>
- Więc, co możemy zrobić?<br/>
- Cierpliwość, panie Kapitanie, to jedyne co mogę przepisać. Nie naciskajcie na nią. Bądźcie przy niej i próbujcie nawiązać kontakt. W końcu będzie musiała dopuścić do siebie myśl, że istniejecie naprawdę.<br/>
Tony westchnął ciężko i zmęczonymi oczami spojrzał w stronę córeczki. Lekarka zaczęła się powoli wycofywać mówiąc:<br/>
- Jeśli będę potrzebna, proszę mnie natychmiast wezwać i... Odpocznijcie trochę.<br/>
Steve zmusił się na uprzejmy uśmiech i pokiwał głową, jego mąż nie raczył nawet obdarzyć jej spojrzeniem.<br/>
Kapitan jednak zgadzał się z nią. Od momentu odzyskania Alice, minęło dziesięć godzin, a oni przysnęli może na pół godziny.<br/>
- Tony - szepnął i delikatnie ujął dłońmi jego twarz. - Wiem, że to zabrzmi tandetnie, ale będzie dobrze. To nie pierwsze piekło, przez które przeszliśmy.<br/>
- Nie pamięta nas... Nie istniejemy dla niej - powiedział załamany.<br/>
- Nie. Wiesz, że to nie tak.<br/>
- A jak? - warknął<br/>
- Posłuchaj, nie wiemy przez co przeszła... Pamiętasz, jak parę lat temu spadłem z mostu?<br/>
Stark skrzywił się.<br/>
- Musisz mi to przypominać?<br/>
- Muszę, bo nie pamiętałem, że jesteśmy razem. Myślałem, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i widziałem ból w twoich oczach, ale tego nie rozumiałem.<br/>
- Ok, ale to było co innego... Miałeś pęknięcie czaszki.<br/>
- W porządku, ale dążę do tego, że mimo wszystko czułem coś do ciebie. Nie rozumiałem tego, ale, gdy widziałem ten smutek w twoich oczach miałem ochotę cię pocałować, bo... Miłości nie da się wymazać tak łatwo. I w niej też to jest. Po prostu dajmy jej czas. Dopiero co się wybudziła.<br/>
- W porządku - westchnął.<br/>
Steve przyciągnął go do siebie, a Stark oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Był taki zmęczony, że mógłby usnąć na stojąco.<br/>
- Jeśli chcesz, wróć do domu. Prześpij się w normalnym łóżku i...<br/>
- Nie - uciął szybko. - Jeszcze nie teraz, poza tym... Hej, te rozkładane fotele są naprawdę wygodne. Wiesz ile kosztowały?<br/>
- Jeśli kupowała je twoja fundacja, to mogę sobie wyobrazić. Więc, może prześpimy się kilka godzin. Hmm?<br/>
- W porządku.</p><p>Kiedy wrócili do pokoju, Tony zatrzymał się i dłuższą chwilę przyglądał śpiącej córeczce.<br/>
- Wygląda tak spokojnie - stwierdził Steve.<br/>
- Oddałbym wszystko, żeby wiedzieć, co dzieje się w jej małej główce.<br/>
Blondyn uścisnął jego ramię i westchnął.<br/>
- Ja też.<br/>
***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nie jestem lekarzem i podejrzewam, że jak większość autorów, wiedzę na temat procedur medycznych czerpię z internetu (albo seriali xD ). Dlatego proszę nie podchodźcie zbyt poważnie do kwestii medycznych pojawiających się w tych rozdziałach.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Steve wiedział, że jest naiwny. Bardzo, bardzo naiwny. Wierzył, że po nocy nadejdzie dzień, że po burzy wyjdzie słońce... Wierzył całym sercem, że kiedy Alice się obudzi po przespanej nocy, co zawdzięczali środkom uspakajającym, to będzie znowu jego małą dziewczynką. W końcu dlaczego miałoby być inaczej? Dobry sen leczył wszystko. Więc kiedy zobaczył, jak się przeciąga i przeciera piąstkami oczy, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Potem jej wzrok padł na niego i momentalnie usiadła rozbudzona. Zobaczył strach na jej twarzy. Przełknął ślinę i cicho powiedział:<br/>- Słoneczko? Wciąż nie czujesz się dobrze?<br/>Odwróciła od niego spojrzenie i podciągnęła kolana prawie pod samą brodę. Zauważył, jak krzywi się z bólu, który spowodował wenflon w jej dłoni i natychmiast posmutniał. Siłą powstrzymał się by nie chwycić ją za rączkę i pocałunkami odwrócić uwagę od dyskomfortu.<br/>Wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do łóżka. Alice zamarła w miejscu, jakby zbliżył się do niej ktoś, kto zamierza ją skrzywdzić. Delikatnie pogłaskał ją po głowie. W żaden sposób nie zareagowała i sam nie wiedział, czy to dobrze czy źle. Potem usłyszał szept, tak cichy, że tylko dzięki wzmocnionemu słuchowi był wstanie go wyłapać.<br/>- Ty nie istniejesz.<br/>Gwałtownie zrobił krok do tyłu i wypuścił drżący oddech. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś wbił mu lodowaty kolec pod żebra. Czuł, że musi wyjść, choć obiecał Tony'mu, że nie opuści jej na krok. Zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu, który miał ukryć jego zranienie. Choć i tak było to niepotrzebne, bo Alice nie patrzyła na niego.<br/>- Zaraz przyjdzie pani doktor - powiedział spokojnie. - I pielęgniarka przyniesie ci śniadanie... Ja też zaraz wrócę. Dobrze? Wyjdę tylko na chwilę.<br/>Z jej strony nie nastąpiła żadna reakcja, a on pokiwał głową.<br/>- W porządku.<br/>Zaczął powoli się wycofywać, wciąż licząc, że coś nastąpi. Jakby nagle Alice miała krzyknąć: "Papa, zostań!". On oczywiście natychmiast wróciłby wtedy do niej i nie ruszył się na krok.<br/>Nic jednak takiego nie nastąpiło.</p><p>Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, szybko skierował się w stronę dyżurującej pielęgniarki i poinformował ją, że Alice się obudziła. Poprosił o wezwanie doktor Alex. Powiedział też, że stan dziecka się nie zmienił i wciąż go nie rozpoznaje, a raczej uważa za nieistniejącego. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego współczująco i pocieszającym tonem powiedziała:<br/>- Proszę się nie martwić. Pacjenci potrzebują czasem kilku dni, by ich stan psychiczny się polepszył. Rany fizyczne goją się znacznie szybciej.<br/>- Tak... Czy może się nią pani zająć?<br/>- Oczywiście.<br/>- I proszę spojrzeć na jej wenflon. Sprawia jej ból.<br/>- W porządku. Coś na to zaradzimy.<br/>Pokiwał głową i zawahał się, jakby sam nie wiedział, co robić dalej. W końcu wydukał:<br/>- Ja... Musze zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.<br/>- Rozumiem.<br/>- Ja... - Znowu zaczął, ale w końcu machnął ręką i ruszył przed siebie.<br/>Nie fatygował się nawet by podejść do windy. Oda razu wybrał klatkę schodową i zaczął zbiegać w dół. Wiedział, że nie wytrzymałby nawet sekundy zamknięty w metalowej puszce.<br/>Kiedy wybiegł na zewnątrz zaczął brać głębokie hausty powietrza, jakby wynurzył się spod wody.<br/>Wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni telefon i napisał szybkiego sms do Tony'go.</p><p>
  <em>Steve: Musiałem na chwilę wyjść. Przepraszam. Potrzebowałem świeżego powietrza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Co się stało?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steve: Obudziła się, ale nic się nie zmieniło. Uważa, że nie istnieję. Zaraz do niej wrócę. Nie bądź zły.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony: Spokojnie kochanie. Wiem, że to trudne. Nie musisz do niej natychmiast wracać. Ja będę za 15 minut. Jeśli do tego czasu wciąż nie wrócisz, to w porządku.</em>
</p><p>Steve wpatrywał się w ekran, a gdy zauważył jak na powierzchni pojawia się kropla, zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczął płakać. Przetarł szybko oczy, wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i odpisał: <em>"Dziękuję"</em>.</p><p>Potem wybrał numer Bucky'go.<br/>*</p><p>Wrócił do szpitala po pół godzinie, a na korytarzu spotkał męża. Tony nie był ani trochę zły. Uśmiechnął się do niego i cmoknął go w policzek.<br/>- Lepiej się czujesz? - zapytał z troską.<br/>- Tak... Chyba muszę się przyzwyczaić, że...<br/>- Że nie istniejesz? - Poklepał go po piersi i odsunął. - Jeśli to cię pocieszy, na mnie nawet nie spojrzała. <br/>Automatycznie zerknął przez szklane drzwi pokoju szpitalnego. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy zauważył puste łóżko.<br/>- Gdzie ona jest?<br/>Tony pokręcił lekko głową słysząc w głosie męża panikę.<br/>- Spokojnie, stąd nikt jej nie zabierze. Jest w łazience z pielęgniarką.<br/>Przytaknął i mruknął:<br/>- Zadzwoniłem do Bucky'go z prośbą, żeby przyniósł parę rzeczy dla Ali.<br/>- Zegarek i Reaktor?<br/>- To kazałem mu spakować w pierwszej kolejności. I piżamy, ale...<br/>- Co?<br/>- Powiedziałem, żeby lepiej przyniósł jakieś z jednorożcami albo ze szczeniakami, a nie... <br/>- A nie z wizerunkiem Kapitana Ameryki i Iron Mana - dokończył Tony.<br/>Steve wzruszył ramionami i wyglądał na tak smutnego, że Stark postanowił nie kłócić się z nim w tej sprawie. <br/>*<br/>Kiedy w szpitalu zjawił się Bucky, zostawili go samego z Alice, licząc na cud. Po pół godzinie James wyszedł do nich i z sapnięciem opadł na kanapę, która znajdowała się w ustronnym miejscu na końcu korytarza.<br/>- I? - zapytał niecierpliwie Tony.<br/>Steve nie potrzebował odpowiedzi. Widział w wyrazie przyjaciela wszystko.<br/>- Gdy zobaczyła zabawki, przez moment się uśmiechnęła. Z chęcią je wzięła i przytuliła, ale potem... Nic. Nie spojrzała na mnie, nie odezwała się, nie odpowiadała na pytania. Pozwoliła co prawda objąć się, ale to było tak, jakbym przytulał manekina.<br/>Stark westchnął ciężko, a Steve posmutniał jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to możliwe.<br/>- Przepraszam chłopaki - mruknął Bucky, nagle czując przypływ winy.<br/>- Nic złego nie zrobiłeś - odparł szybko Steve i lekko się uśmiechnął. - Dziękuję, że chociaż spróbowałeś.<br/>- Jasne. Zawsze. Wiesz, że kocham ją jak bratanice. Może... Ktoś inny spisze się lepiej?<br/>Tym razem Stark postanowił się odezwać:<br/>- Nie zadziałało z tobą, nie zadziała z nikim innym. <br/>Steve kiwnął głową w zgodzie i dodał:<br/>- Możemy tylko wszystko pogorszyć sprowadzając do niej innych. Poczuje się tylko przytłoczona.<br/>Zimowy Żołnierz przytaknął i wstał. Wyglądał, jakby wrócił z ciężkiej misji.<br/>- Wrócę do siedziby. Pomagam Nat namierzyć wszystkich zwyrodnialców, którzy brali udział w aukcjach. Może uda nam się odnaleźć choć część dzieci.<br/>Nie chciał dodawać, że miał podejrzenia co do tego, że wiele ofiar już nie żyło.<br/>- To dobrze - odparł Steve. - Należy się sprawiedliwość tym, których nie mogliśmy uratować. - Potem zerknął na Tony'go. - Odprowadzę Bucky'go. Przynieść ci coś z bufetu?<br/>- Może jakiegoś batonika proteinowego i weź coś słodkiego dla małej.<br/>- Jasne.</p><p>Steve szedł w milczeniu obok przyjaciela, a gdy wyszli na parking Bucky zapytał:<br/>- Jak się czujesz?<br/>- W porządku. Cieszę się, że ją odnaleźliśmy i wyjdzie z tego...<br/>- Steve, nie o to pytałem. Przez telefon brzmiałeś na załamanego.<br/>Blondyn westchnął ciężko. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma sensu oszukiwać przyjaciela.<br/>- Mam wrażenie, jakbym był w jakimś koszmarze. Nie wiem, co mam zrobić. Nie wiem, co zrobiłem źle. Czym ją skrzywdziłem?<br/>Bucky spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.<br/>- Skrzywdziłeś? Czy ty się słyszysz? Ani ty, ani Tony nie zrobiliście niczego złego. To ci zwyrodnialcy jej coś zrobili. <br/>- Tak, niby to wiem, ale... Po prostu chciałabym znów usłyszeć, jak mówi do mnie "papa". Chciałbym poczuć jak się do mnie przytula. Ja... - Głos mu się załamał i opuścił głowę.<br/>Bucky spojrzał na niego współczująco i ostrożnie się zbliżył.<br/>- Hej, wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale tak będzie. A teraz... Wiem, że to nie to samo, ale ja cię mogę przytulić.<br/>I Steve chętnie wpadł w jego silne ramiona, ciesząc się z choć chwilowego komfortu.<br/>- Dzięki stary - mruknął.<br/>- Zawsze do usług.<br/>*<br/>Kiedy wrócił na prywatne piętro, z daleka usłyszał podniesiony głos męża i przyspieszył.<br/>- Moje dziecko nie jest nienormalne!<br/>- Wiem panie Stark i nie to sugeruję - odparła spokojnie doktor Alex.<br/>Steve, który był już wystarczająco blisko zapytał:<br/>- Co się dzieje?<br/>- Ona chce, żeby z Alice porozmawiał psychiatra?! - warknął Tony.<br/>Kobieta spojrzała na Steve'a w poszukiwaniu ratunku.<br/>- Staram się szukać rozwiązania jej problemu, ale bez oceny specjalisty nie mogę postawić diagnozy. Na podstawie obecnych objawów mogłabym wskazywać na schizofrenię...<br/>- Schizofrenię?! Moje dziecko nie jest szalone!<br/>Lekarka cofnęła się, a Kapitan był rozdarty między chęcią zachowania się dokładnie, jak jego partner, a próbą wysłuchania Alex.<br/>Położył dłoń na ramieniu męża i postawił na neutralność.<br/>- Czy to nie przesada? To dziecko. Schizofrenia brzmi... Bo ja wiem, dość dorośle.<br/>- Niestety panie Rogers, ale problemy psychiczne występują także u dzieci. To niewielki procent i naprawdę, nie chcę żeby Alice miała tą chorobę, ale proszę mnie zrozumieć, jestem bezradna.<br/>Tony spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony.<br/>- Bezradna?<br/>- Tak panie Stark, bezradna. Tak jak panowie. Nie wiem co robić. Ze swojej strony sprawdziłam wszystko i odrzuciłam wszystkie fizyczne problemy. Więc nie wiem na co mam stawiać. Autyzm, depresja, zespół stresu pourazowego... Jest tego wiele. Problem w tym, że nie jestem specjalistą w tej dziedzinie. Więc mogę tylko gdybać. <br/>Wydawało się, że obaj mężczyźni się uspokoili.<br/>- I ma pani jakiegoś specjalistę? - zapytał brunet.<br/>- Doktor Daniel Charles. Mam do niego pełne zaufanie. Wykazuje się niesamowitą delikatnością, jeśli chodzi o najmłodszych pacjentów.<br/>- W porządku - mruknął i spojrzał na Steve'a czekając na jego opinię.<br/>- Zgadzam się - odparł cicho, jakby niepewny własnej decyzji.<br/>*<br/>Niecałą godzinę później na piętrze zjawił się korpulentny brunet po sześćdziesiątce. Był wyższy nawet od Steve'a, ale zdawało się, że garbi się lekko. Jakby specjalnie chciał wydawać się niższy. Miał okrągłą twarz i nosił okulary w czarnej, grubej oprawce, osadzone na dużym nosie. Za szkłami skrywały się ciemnobrązowe oczy. W czarnych włosach widać było siwe pasemka. Jego twarz wydawała się bardzo pogodna, nawet, gdy się nie uśmiechał.<br/>Nie był ubrany, jak typowy lekarz. Miał na sobie jasnobrązowy garnitur, białą koszulę i niebieski krawat w kropki. Jedynie plakietka przypięta do górnej kieszonki wskazywała kim jest.</p><p>- Dzień dobry - powiedział radośnie.<br/>Mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego lekko skwaszeni.<br/>- Witamy - odparł Steve.<br/>- Alex wyjaśniła mi już podstawy problemu, ale chciałbym zadać panom kilka pytań. Czy mogę?<br/>- Śmiało - odparł Stark.<br/>- Powiedzcie mi coś o swojej córeczce. Jaka była zanim spotkała ją ta straszna rzec?<br/>Kapitan pierwszy podjął się odpowiedzi.<br/>- Z reguły to słoneczko. Jest uśmiechnięta, kocha się bawić i przytulać do nas. Jest nastawiona przyjaźnie do całego świata.<br/>- Jest inteligentna i bystra - dodał Stark.<br/>- Dobrze. Adoptowaliście ją, prawda?<br/>- Tak, gdy miała niecałe sześć lat - odparł Steve.<br/>- Jak wyglądało jej życie wcześniej, zanim do was trafiła.<br/>- Była ofiarą przemocy domowej - odpowiedział krótko Tony.<br/>Doktor Charles wyglądał, jakby spodziewał się czegoś więcej, więc Kapitan dodał:<br/>- Gdy zabrano ją rodzicom, nie miała szczęścia do rodzin zastępczych. W pierwszej ją zaniedbywano, w drugiej wymagano by zachowywała się, jak dużo starsze dziecko, a w trzeciej była lekceważona.<br/>Daniel wydawał się tym bardziej usatysfakcjonowany.<br/>- A potem trafiła do was i jej życie się diametralnie zmieniło?<br/>- Można tak powiedzieć. Otoczyliśmy ją troską i miłością, której potrzebowała.<br/>Tony mruknął:<br/>- Jeśli doszukujesz się historii w stylu Kopciuszka to właśnie to było coś w tym stylu. Dostała od nas wszystko. To mogło być trochę przytłaczające na początku, ale potem zaakceptowała swoje nowe życie w luksusie.<br/>- A jak zareagowała na to, że jesteście bohaterami?<br/>- Na początku źle. Ale to była wina jej poprzedniej rodziny. Jej tymczasowy, przybrany brat wmówił jej, że jest słabą dziewczynką i jej nie polubimy. Gdy to wyjaśniliśmy, wydawała się już zachwycona tym, kim jesteśmy - odparł Steve.<br/>- W porządku. Chcę wyjaśnić jeszcze tylko jedną kwestię. Jako wasza córeczka na pewno często widzi rzeczy... No cóż, nadprzyrodzone. Supersiła, latający ludzie... Wszystkie tego typu rzeczy. To może sprawić wrażenie, że trudno takiemu dziecku oddzielić fikcję od prawdy.<br/>- Co masz na myśli? - warknął Tony. - Że nie potrafi odróżnić, że Kapitan jest prawdziwy, a Kopciuszek to bajka?<br/>- Tak - odparł spokojnie. - Mniej więcej to mam na myśli. Czy potraficie jej pokazać różnice? Nie oceniam was. To musi być szalenie trudne. Dla mnie samemu by było. Bo jeśli Hulk jest prawdziwy to dlaczego smoki miałyby nie istnieć?<br/>Tony spoglądał na niego spod byka, ale Steve postanowił być uprzejmy.<br/>- Bo Hulka może zobaczyć na żywo. Dotknąć, usłyszeć... Rozumiem do czego pan zmierza, ale Alice rozumie, że pieski z bajki, które mówią i latają samolotami są nieprawdziwe. <br/>- W porządku - odparł szybko. - Rozumiem. Czy teraz pozwolicie mi z nią porozmawiać?<br/>- Tak - mruknęli obaj.<br/>Daniel ponownie uśmiechnął się do nich i poszedł do pokoju dziewczynki.</p><p>Tony wzruszył ramionami i skierował się w stronę kanapy, ale Steve nie ruszył się. Był w doskonałym miejscu. Alice ani doktor, nie mogli go zobaczyć, on ich także, ale dzięki wzmocnionemu słuchowi mógł bezkarnie podsłuchiwać.</p><p>Lekarz już od progu przywitał się z dzieckiem używając radosnego tonu głosu.<br/>- Cześć. Mam na imię Daniel i jestem przyjacielem doktor Alex. Ty masz na imię Alice. Prawda?<br/>- Tak - mruknęła.<br/>- To piękne imię. Jak z mojej ulubionej bajki.<br/>- Alicja w krainie czarów?<br/>- Tak, dokładnie ta - odparł radośnie. - Czytałaś?<br/>- Ja... Oglądałam bajkę... Kiedyś. Dawno temu.<br/>- Och. I podobał ci się film?<br/>- Tak. Tylko nie lubię czerwonej królowej.<br/>- Och, ja też za nią nie przepadam. Mogę usiąść?<br/>Alice musiała wyrazić aprobatę, bo usłyszał odsuwanie krzesła.<br/>- A powiesz mi coś o swoich towarzyszach?<br/>- To Zegarek i Reaktor.<br/>- Cudowne imiona. Sama je wymyśliłaś?<br/>Usłyszał lekki szelest i zastanawiał się, czy Alice odwróciła się od niego, czy przysunęła bliżej.<br/>- A pamiętasz, kto ci dał te króliczki?<br/>- Hmm. Tak jakby.<br/>- Ach. A czy osoby, które dały ci te zabawki, były miłe?<br/>- Bardzo miłe.<br/>Steve uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.<br/>- A widziałaś te osoby? Może są tu gdzieś?<br/>Nastąpiła długa chwila ciszy i w końcu lekarz powiedział:<br/>- W porządku. Chyba nie za bardzo chcesz o tym mówić. Może więc powiesz mi w co lubisz się bawić. Niestety wydaję mi się, że spędzisz tu jeszcze kilka dni, więc fajnie byłoby gdybyś mogła się czymś zająć.<br/>- Lubię puzzle - mruknęła.<br/>- To powinno być łatwe do załatwienia. Widziałem w świetlicy kilka pudełek. Wolisz takie ze zwierzątkami, czy może ładnymi krajobrazami?<br/>- Z postaciami z bajek.<br/>*<br/>Steve poczuł, jak Tony klepie go po ramieniu.<br/>- Chodź, nie ma sensu podsłuchiwać.<br/>- Rozmawia z nią o puzzlach. Zamiast o nas - syknął.<br/>Stark lekko zmarszczył brwi.<br/>- Czy próbował z nią rozmawiać o nas?<br/>- Taaa... Ale chyba się zdenerwowała.<br/>- Więc może to jakiś sposób. Odwrócenie jej uwagi.<br/>- Może.<br/>Niechętnie podążył za partnerem na kanapę.<br/>*<br/>Dwadzieścia minut później, doktor Charles wyszedł na zewnątrz, a oni natychmiast do niego podeszli.<br/>- Myślę, że chcecie usłyszeć o najważniejszym. Nie widzę żadnych podstaw do zakładania schizofrenii ani autyzmu czy zaburzeń schizoafektywnych. Wypowiedzi Alice są bardzo spójne i logiczne. Nie zauważyłem też problemów z pamięcią. Jest też bardzo inteligentna i sprawnie omija nakierowywanie tematu na wasze osoby.<br/>- Więc? <br/>Tony wyglądał na wyraźnie zniecierpliwionego.<br/>- Alice zamknęła się w sobie.<br/>- No, bez jaj, nie zauważyłem!<br/>Daniel nie wydawał się nawet zaskoczony wściekłością mężczyzny. Spokojnie odparł:<br/>- Panie Stark, rozumiem, że to forma pańskiej obrony. Sarkazm często świetnie maskuje inne emocje.<br/>- Nie waż się mnie analizować - syknął.<br/>Charles był zbyt mądry by dalej kontynuować tą dyskusję. Kiwnął uprzejmie głową i powiedział:<br/>- Dobra wiadomość jest też taka, że jestem pewny jej powrotu do zdrowia. Nie ma uniwersalnego lekarstwa na taki stan, ale zalecałbym dużo spokoju i cierpliwości, a także dostarczanie delikatnych impulsów.<br/>- Impulsów? - zapytał Steve.<br/>- W postaci zdjęć, na których jesteście razem. Filmiki, jeśli takie posiadacie. Czy ma w domu jakieś zwierzątko?<br/>- Kota - odparł lekko zdezorientowany Kapitan.<br/>- To możecie go tu przynieść. Jestem pewny, że z wpływami pana Starka, to nie będzie problem i ominiecie szpitalne reguły. Nie naciskajcie jednak za bardzo. Możecie na przykład zostawić zdjęcie na łóżku i tyle. Obejrzy je, gdy sama będzie chciała.<br/>Steve w końcu uśmiechnął się i odetchnął z ulgą.<br/>- Więc naprawdę uważa pan, że to minie. Znowu będziemy jej rodzicami?<br/>- Kapitanie, wciąż jesteście jej rodzicami. Ona o tym doskonale wie. Po prostu część jej osobowości, tej która była narażona na okrutne traktowanie, przeważa teraz nad nią. Przytłacza ją dezorientacja. Nawet dorosłe osoby potrafią zamknąć się w sobie po porwaniu. A ona jest tylko małą dziewczynką. Potrzebuje was, to pewne. Kwestią sporną pozostaje to w jaki sposób was potrzebuje. Wy jesteście przyzwyczajeni do wspierania ją w sposób kontaktowy. Przytulanie, głaskanie, pocałunki. Problem w tym, że ją to teraz przytłacza. Musi wiedzieć i widzieć, że przy niej jesteście, ale nie możecie przekroczyć "bańki", która ją otacza. Sama z niej wyjdzie w odpowiednim czasie.<br/>W końcu nawet Stark wydawał się na zadowolonego. Wyciągnął dłoń, by uścisnąć rękę doktora.<br/>- Dziękujemy za pomoc.<br/>- Nie ma za co. W razie czego możecie mnie w każdej chwili wezwać. Macie naprawdę cudowne dziecko. Jestem pewny, że sobie poradzicie.</p><p>Kiedy zostali sami, Steve objął Tony'go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.<br/>- Wiem, że tak naprawdę nic się nie rozwiązało, ale chce mu wierzyć. Za kilka dni odzyskamy nasze maleństwo.<br/>Stark uśmiechnął się i skubnął ustami podbródek partnera.<br/>- Też tak myślę, a teraz idę kłócić się z dyrekcją szpitala w sprawie kota na oddziale.<br/>Kapitan puścił go i pokiwał głową.<br/>- W razie czego, Bucky i Nat użyją wszystkich swoich szpiegowskich sztuczek, żeby go tu przemycić.<br/>- Albo Clint spuści koszyk z Ogonkiem z szybu wentylacyjnego.<br/>- Widzisz, zawsze jest rozwiązanie.<br/>Tony przewrócił oczami i poprawił krawat. Czekała go batalia, ale może jeśli wydałby kilkanaście tysięcy na kolejne modernizacje szpitala, to dyrekcja zgodziłaby się nawet na sprowadzenie mini zoo.<br/>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Garść informacji dla jasności.<br/>*Nie jestem psychiatrą dziecięcym i jeśli ktoś zauważy rażące błędy w tym co napisałam, proszę poinformuj mnie o tym (w kulturalny sposób).</p><p>*schizofrenia u dzieci niestety istnieje (https://www.poradnikzdrowie.pl/zdrowie/psychiatria/schizofrenia-u-dzieci-objawy-przyczyny-leczenie-i-rokowania-aa-gnEC-qyL4-9CgY.html) Jej pierwszymi objawami może być: "dziecko zaczyna mniej mówić, izolować się czy przejawiać dziwaczne zachowania". Dlatego doktor Alex zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. </p><p>*Postać doktora Daniela Charlesa zapożyczyłam z serialu Chicago Med (https://chicagomed.fandom.com/wiki/Daniel_Charles)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Przez następne dwa dni starali się podążać za radami doktora Charlesa. Przebywali z Alice w pokoju, ale nie naciskali na nią. Uśmiechali się i od czasu do czasu mówili coś do niej. Oczywiście dziewczynka im nie odpowiadała, ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Na stoliku ustawili kilka ich wspólnych zdjęć. Sprowadzili też Ogonka, ale niestety zwierzak nie chciał współpracować. Schował się pod łóżko Alice i nie wychodził. Stwierdzili, że najwyraźniej drażni go szpitalny zapach. Nie chcieli go dalej męczyć i z powrotem wysłali do domu.</p><p>Niestety, o ile Steve powoli przyzwyczajał się do takiej formy przebywania z córką, Tony stracił cierpliwość. Po trzech dniach bez żadnych wyraźnych efektów, zaczął naciskać na córkę. Siedział obok niej na łóżku i wręcz wciskał w nią album z rodzinnymi zdjęciami.</p><p>- Alice, spójrz na to zdjęcie. Byliśmy nad jeziorem, pamiętasz? Świetnie się bawiliśmy... Papa uczył cię pływać. No spójrz.<br/>Dziewczynka odwróciła wzrok, a Tony był coraz bardziej sfrustrowany.<br/>- Kiedy zamierzasz to skończyć?! - warknął i natychmiast poczuł ukłucie winy, gdy dziewczynka skuliła się ze strachu.<br/>To jednak dało mu po chwili pewną myśl.<br/>- Widzisz, nie jestem idealny, bo nie jestem wymyślony. Alice...<br/>Do pokoju wszedł Steve, a słysząc zirytowany głos męża, westchnął ciężko.<br/>- Tony, nie męcz jej.<br/>Stark rzucił mu rozgoryczone spojrzenie. Z siłą odrzucił album na koniec łóżka.<br/>- Ja ją męczę? Ona sama sobie to robi!<br/>Wstał gwałtownie i szybko minął swojego męża, wychodząc na zewnątrz.<br/>Steve spojrzał ze współczuciem na córeczkę. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na brzegu. Alice zwinęła się w kłębek i wtulając twarz w poduszkę zaczęła płakać. On jednak nic nie zrobił. Nie próbował jej dotknąć, choć pękało mu serce. Przez tych kilka dni nauczył się, że tak jest lepiej. Po prostu był przy niej, ale nie naruszał jej przestrzeni. Czasami nawet się nie odzywał.<br/>Jednak w tam tym momencie już nie wytrzymał.<br/>- Tata jest bardzo zmęczony i smutny, dlatego krzyknął, choć wcale nie chciał. Pójdę z nim porozmawiać, a potem wrócę do ciebie. W porządku?<br/>Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, ale ona oczywiście się nie odezwała.<br/>Uśmiechnął się smutno i wyszedł.<br/>Alice gwałtownie usiadła i przypatrywała się jak idzie korytarzem. Drzwi były otwarte, więc doskonale wszystko widziała.</p><p>Steve podszedł do Tony'go i coś mu tłumaczył, energicznie przy tym gestykulując. Brunet nie pozostał mu dłużny. Jednak po chwili zwiesił głowę i wydawało się, że płacze. Kapitan przyciągnął go do siebie pozwalając mu wypłakać się na jego ramieniu.<br/>Dziewczynka przygryzła wargę, a jej broda zaczęła się trząść. Ten widok tak bardzo ją poruszył, że nie była już niczego pewna. Coś w niej nagle przeskoczyło.<br/>Nawet jeśli to był jej wymyślony tata, to nie mogła znieść myśli, że go skrzywdziła.<br/>Zeskoczyła z łóżka i pobiegła przez korytarz w ich stronę.<br/>Zauważyli ją dopiero, gdy wepchnęła się między ich nogi i zaczęła głośno szlochać.<br/>- Nie płacz... Ja... Ja nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić... Ja...<br/>Wyciągnęła rączki do góry z niemą prośbą w oczach.<br/>Tony i Steve byli tak zaskoczeni, że przez chwilę nie wiedzieli co robić. W końcu Stark wziął małą na ręce i mocno przytulił.<br/>- Ciii, cukiereczku. Nic się nie stało.<br/>- Przepraszam - wyszeptała wciskając mocniej twarz w jego szyję.<br/>Tony poczuł na skórze wilgoć. Podejrzewał, że to nie tylko łzy, ale i katar. Jednak nie obchodziło go to. Był taki szczęśliwy, że chciał po prostu stać tam w nieskończoność.<br/>- Już dobrze - powiedział Steve. - Wierzysz, że jesteśmy prawdziwi?<br/>Alice wtuliła się mocniej w pierś taty i wyłkała:<br/>- Nie wiem.<br/>W jej głosie było tyle smutku i desperacji, że sami mieli ochotę płakać.<br/>Steve zaczął delikatnie głaskać jej plecy i mówić:<br/>- W porządku, skarbie. Po prostu rozmawiaj z nami i pozwól się przytulać. Zobaczysz, wkrótce wszystko będzie dobrze.<br/>Nachylił się i pocałował ją w głowę.<br/>Za ich plecami pojawiła się doktor Alex.<br/>- Czy wszystko w porządku?<br/>Steve pokiwał głową, bo nie mógł wydobyć żadnych słów ze ściśniętego gardła.<br/>- Chyba zrobiliśmy mały postęp - odparł Tony. - Zaraz wrócimy do pokoju.<br/>Lekarka pokiwała głową i zostawiła ich w spokoju.<br/>*<br/>Jakiś czas później cała trójka znalazła się z powrotem na szpitalnym łóżku. Mężczyźni wciąż tulili swoją córeczkę, szczęśliwi, że w końcu mogą to zrobić.<br/>W pewnym momencie dziewczynka zaczęła się lekko kręcić. Steve puścił ją i spojrzał na nią zaniepokojony.<br/>- Papa?<br/>- Tak, skarbie - odparł ostrożnie.<br/>Tony także poluźnił swój uścisk i czekał w napięciu.<br/>Alice wydawała się zdenerwowana. Bawiła się sznurkami od swojej bluzy i unikała patrzenia im w oczy.<br/>- Skoro to wszystko było prawdą... Wy jesteście prawdziwi... To te dzieci, które były ze mną... Czy im się coś stało?<br/>Steve uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Wiedział, że wciąż stąpają po cienkim lodzie i musiał uważać na słowa.<br/>- Wszystko było prawdą, kochanie. Niestety... Bo wiesz, że ani ja ani tata nigdy nie chcieliśmy, żebyś została porwana i przeszła przez coś takiego.<br/>- Yhy.<br/>- W porządku. - Delikatnie pogłaskał ją po głowie. - Jeśli zaś chodzi o inne dzieci, to wszystkie uratowaliśmy. Są tutaj w szpitalu, ale żadnemu z nich nic nie grozi, a niedługo wrócą ze swoimi rodzicami do domu.<br/>Alice wyraźnie się ożywiła.<br/>- Są tutaj?<br/>- Tak - odparł Tony. - Ale piętro niżej. Chcieliśmy, żebyś ty miała jak najwięcej spokoju. Dlatego kazałem cię umieścić w prywatnym pokoju.<br/>- Uch... A mogę ich zobaczyć?<br/>Stark skrzywił się lekko.<br/>- Może jutro. Sporo dziś przeżyłaś i powinnaś odpoczywać.<br/>Mała wyraźnie posmutniała i Steve postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.<br/>- Tony, myślę, że kilka minut jej nie zaszkodzi. O tej porze większość dzieciaków jest we wspólnej sali. <br/>Alice spojrzała na niego "szczenięcymi" oczami.<br/>- Ech... W porządku, ale - podniósł palec do góry - jeśli tylko poczujesz się źle, to od razu wracamy. Tak?<br/>- Zgoda.<br/>Steve uśmiechnął się do niej i wyciągnął ręce.<br/>- Mogę cię zanieść?<br/>Zamiast odpowiedzi, ochoczo wskoczyła w jego ramiona.<br/>*<br/>Żadne z dzieci nie miało poważnych problemów zdrowotnych. Większość była po prostu osłabiona w skutek złego żywienia, a kilka wykazywało lekkie objawy infekcji dróg oddechowych. Lekarze jednak chcieli zostawić je na obserwacji.<br/>Ponieważ nie musiały leżeć w łóżkach cały czas, to często bawiły się w świetlicy. Nierzadko razem z nimi byli też ich rodzice i pielęgniarki.<br/>Kiedy Steve i Tony weszli do pomieszczenia od razu skupili na sobie całą uwagę. Dzieci patrzyły na nich z zainteresowaniem i zachwytem. Rodzice zaś z wdzięcznością. Kapitan ostrożnie postawił swoją córeczkę na ziemi. Gdy ta chwyciła go mocno za dłoń, poczuł pewien rodzaj satysfakcji. Znów był jej potrzebny.<br/>Alice zrobiła niepewny krok do przodu, a dzieci zaczęły coś między sobą szeptać. W pewnym momencie podeszła do niej Sara z najstarszym chłopcem, Arturem, który nieśmiało powiedział:<br/>- Cześć, ja... W sumie to my wszyscy chcieliśmy cię przeprosić, że ci nie wierzyliśmy. Kapitan Ameryka i Iron Man, to naprawdę twoi rodzice.<br/>Opuścił głowę na dół, a mężowie wymienili spojrzenia w cichym porozumieniu. <br/>- Nie szkodzi - odparła Alice. - Nie jestem na was zła i cieszę się, że nas wszystkich uratowali.<br/>Sara uśmiechnęła się do niej szeroko i wyciągnęła dłoń.<br/>- Chcesz się z nami pobawić?<br/>- Jasne.<br/>Alice zerknęła jeszcze na swoich tatusiów, ale gdy ci zachęcająco pokiwali głowami, ruszyła do stolików z zabawkami.</p><p>Oni sami zostali dość szybko otoczeni przez rodziców, którzy dziękowali im za ratunek ich dzieci.</p><p>Po godzinie zabawy, Alice i Sara oddzieliły się od innych dzieci i usiadły w spokojnym miejscu, grając wspólnie w prostą grę karcianą.<br/>- Dziękuję, że mi pomagałaś - powiedziała nagle Ali.<br/>Starsza dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.<br/>- Nie ma za co. Naprawdę myślałam, że jesteś z sierocińca, przepraszam, że ci...<br/>- Nie jestem zła i... W zasadzie kiedyś nie miałam rodziców, więc nie pomyliłaś się.<br/>Zerknęła w stronę swoich tatusiów i coś jej się przypomniało.<br/>- Och, papa mówił, że niedługo wszyscy wrócą do swoich domów, ale ty nie możesz wrócić do sierocińca. - Nagle wstała. - Wiem! Poproszę tatusiów, żebyś zamieszkała z nami i...<br/>Sara także się podniosła i złapała ją za ręce.<br/>- Poczekaj. Uspokój się. Widzisz tą ładną pielęgniarkę w jasnych włosach. - Ali przytaknęła głową. - To pani Łucja, jest bardzo miła i nie ma dzieci. Dowiedziała się, że jestem z sierocińca, a pan Stark pomoże jej z tymi no... Dokumentami.<br/>- Ooo... To super. <br/>- Też tak myślę. Znaczy wiesz, na pewno mieszkanie z tobą, Iron Manem i Kapitanem Ameryką też byłoby super, ale chcę spróbować z mamą Łucją.<br/>Alice przytaknęła głową.</p><p>Po chwili d pomieszczenia weszła inna pielęgniarka.<br/>- Ok, kochani! Czas na kolację. - Większość dzieci wydało jęknięcie. - Później pozwolimy wam jeszcze chwilę się pobawić.<br/>W końcu jednak zaczęli odkładać zabawki i wychodzić z sali zabaw. Sara jeszcze raz przytuliła Alice i zapytała:<br/>- Przyjdziesz jutro?<br/>- Chyba tak.<br/>Ali pomachała reszcie dzieci na dowidzenia i wróciła do swoich rodziców. Steve ochoczo podniósł ją z ziemi i przytulił do siebie.<br/>- Na nas też już czas.<br/>Gdy zaczęli wracać do jej pokoju, zauważyli, że posmutniała, a w połowie drogi zaczęła płakać. Natychmiast zatrzymali się i próbowali dowiedzieć się, co się stało.<br/>- Skarbie, co jest nie tak? Boli cię coś? - zapytał Kapitan<br/>- Nie...<br/>- Chcesz jeszcze trochę czasu spędzić z dziećmi? - zapytał Tony.<br/>- Nie... Ja... Ja tam naprawdę byłam.... Z nimi.<br/>Nagle dotarła do nich świadomość, że przez cały ten czas nie tylko oni wydawali jej się zmyśleni, ale także porwanie. I mimo, że wcześniej już jej o tym mówili zdawało się, że dopiero w tamtym momencie dopadła ją cała trauma z tym związana.<br/>- Och, maleńka - szepnął Steve i zaczął ją delikatnie kołysać. <br/>- Bałam się - jęknęła. - Chciałam, żebyście przyszli. Było ciemno i... Zimno.<br/>Zadrżała i mocniej wtuliła się w ciepłą pierś papy. Poczuła, jak tata głaszcze ją po plecach i całuje w tył głowy.<br/>- Przepraszamy, kochanie - powiedział Tony. - Uwierz nam, że robiliśmy wszystko, żeby cię znaleźć, jak najszybciej. Wybaczysz nam?<br/>Pokiwała głową. Właściwie wcale nie była na nich zła. Czuła ogromną ulgę, że w końcu z nimi jest. Nie tylko fizycznie, ale i psychicznie.<br/>- Już cię mamy skarbie. Jesteś bezpieczna - powiedział Steve.<br/>- Niedługo zabierzemy cię do domu, cukiereczku. Będziemy cię  przytulać i cały czas trzymać - szepnął tata.<br/>W końcu się delikatnie uśmiechnęła, a płacz zamienił się w okazjonalne pociąganie nosem.<br/>- A teraz? - zapytała nieśmiało.<br/>Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko.<br/>- Teraz też będziemy cię przytulać - odparł. <br/>- A w nocy? <br/>Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że z nią zostaną. W końcu, gdy już była sobą nie chciała być w szpitalu nawet minuty bez rodziców.<br/>Tony zachichotał lekko i pocałował ją w policzek.<br/>- Będziemy tu cały czas. Co prawda, chyba szpitalne łóżko nie pomieści całej naszej trójki, ale coś wymyślimy.<br/> *<br/>Następnego dnia doktor Alex postanowiła zignorować obecność drugiego łóżka złączonego z pierwszym. Pokręciła tylko głową i uśmiechnęła się do całej trójki.<br/>- Mam dobrą wiadomość. Myślę, że Alice będzie mogła jutro wrócić do domu.<br/>Dziewczynka podskoczyła radośnie na kolanach papy. <br/>Mężowie wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, dzieląc się tym samym szczęściem.<br/>*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To ostatni rozdział tej części, która należy do serii: You Are My Sunshine  https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464541</p><p>W następnej pojawi się... Biologiczny ojciec Alice :P</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>